Believe in me
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Post-reinchebach. John intenta rehacer su vida sin Sherlock, la cual le parece muy aburrida, hasta que se choca -literalmente- con una mujer un tanto misteriosa... Mientras, la red de Moriarty sigue asechando y Sherlock intenta deshacerla a como de lugar
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Acá vuelvo con otro fic de Sherlock~_

_ Esta vez, va a ser uno larguito jeje Todabía no se de cuantos capis, pero va a tener más de dos xD_

_Agradezco a SherlyWho por betearlo :)  
_

_**Advertensias: en este capitulo, ninguna! :D Exepto, quizás, el hecho de que hay John/OC ^^  
**_

**Los personajes que reconoscan no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Sir Doyle y a la BBC.  
**

* * *

Belive in me**  
**

**I**

Otra vez se encontraba ahí, mirando hacia arriba, con el celular en la mano, escuchando su voz, a la vez que lo veía sobre aquella maldita azotea. Siempre era igual, él le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero él simplemente le decía adiós y daba el último paso, hacia el vacío… Y luego todo se volvía oscuro, las sombras lo envolvían y no podía escapar, no podía correr para tomar entre sus brazos a su preciado amigo. Una y otra vez pasaba lo mismo, por más que intentara despejar su mente, no podía, siempre soñaba con el día en que Sherlock se había lanzado desde la azotea del Bart's, suicidándose.

Y como todas aquellas veces, terminaba despertando, descubriendo la cruel realidad, cubierto de un sudor frío que hacía que reiterados escalofríos recorrieran su espina dorsal. Y ese día, fue su alarma-reloj la cual lo sacó de aquella vivida pesadilla.

— ¡Sherlock!— gritó, abriendo los ojos de par en par e incorporándose un poco en la cama. Estaba agitado, y mucho, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Era lunes y debía ir a trabajar, como todos los días de su ahora monótona vida.

Se sentó por completo en la cama y, suspirando, miró el lugar en donde se encontraba: ya no era aquella acogedora habitación en el 221B de Baker Street, no; no había podido volver ahí desde la muerte del detective consultor, y ahora vivía en un mono-ambiente mediocre, quizás un poco mejor que él tenía antes de conocer a Holmes, pero seguía siendo mediocre y para nada acogedor, ni qué decir de bonito. Hasta le daba pena llevar a alguna que otra cita allí. Sin dar demasiadas vueltas, se levantó, tomó su bastón –el cual usaba ocasionalmente, ya que había días en los cuales su pierna no le permitía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, mientras que otros, podía caminar perfectamente– y se dispuso a comenzar su día y su semana.

Lo que John Hamish Watson no sabía, era que ese día, y esa semana, no serían rutinarias, para su entera y completa felicidad.

.

.

.

Hacía rato que el Big Ben había anunciado que eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando John regresaba, caminando, a su departamento. Había sido un día como cualquier otro: por la mañana, atendiendo sus turnos asignados para luego almorzar, encontrándose con el inspector Lestrade de casualidad y, después de compartir un café con éste, terminar atendiendo la guardia del hospital en el cual trabajaba por la tarde.

El tiempo estaba agradable, después de todo estaban en verano y por una de esas bendiciones milagrosas, el cielo londinense había decidido por fin mostrar los agradables rayos de sol a quienes vivían bajo él, era esa la razón por la cual el doctor había decidido volver caminando y no en taxi, como siempre hacía.

.

.

Mientras, por una de las numerosas callejuelas de Londres, de esas que parecen laberintos, dos personas corrían. Una mujer, que aparentaba unos treinta años, de cabello castaño caoba ondulado, bastante largo, atado en una media cola, de ojos color verde esmeralda y tez bastante pálida, era perseguida por un hombre. Un hombre de gran estatura, cabello grisáceo y algo undulado, con barba del mismo color y unos penetrantes y siniestros ojos negros. La piel de su rostro estaba curtida y marcada por las inclemencias de una vida rodeada de guerra y violencia, que había forjado su carácter y decidido su círculo de "amistades". Y era por esas precisas "amistades" por las cuales estaba persiguiendo a la mujer, la cual había decidido involucrarse en un círculo semejante, pero a la vez muy diferente que el de él. No se conocían, nunca habían intercambiado más de tres palabras seguidas, pero ambos se odiaban y sabían que debían hacerlo, porque así era su vida: ellos obedecían, cumplían órdenes, escuchaban y guardaban secretos, mataban y estaban dispuestos a morir… Porque eso habían decidido dentro de su círculo de amistades.

La mujer corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus zapatos, por lo que su perseguidor la estaba alcanzando. Debía hacer algo si quería perderlo de vista o que, al menos, no la atrapase, por lo que dobló en varias ocasiones, hasta quedar a pocas cuadras de una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad. Como agente que era, conocía bastante bien esas calles y estaba más que segura que en poco tiempo aparecerían en una concurrida calle, lo que haría que pudiera perderle el rastro.

Pero en cuanto pisó la vereda de aquella calle, sus sentidos le jugaron una pasada, haciendo que chocara contra alguien y que ambos calleras al suelo, ella sobre él. Porque de lo único que se había percatado era de que era un Él.

— Disculpe— dijo automáticamente, comenzando a levantarse y mirando al hombre. Abrió los ojos de par en par, era de cabello corto y rubio, ojos de un color entre el miel y el gris verdoso y mirada algo tristona pero bondadosa. Se puso de pie de un salto y, mirando hacia el lugar desde donde ella misma había llegado, le tendió una mano—. Lamento haberlo empujado.

El hombre la miró por unos instantes, parpadeando unas cuantas veces –lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, haciendo que sus sentidos se idiotizasen un poco– para luego tomar la mano que ella le tendía y ponerse de pie con su ayuda. Pero no dijo nada, sólo la miró con la boca apenas entreabierta, mientras la castaña miraba para todos lados, como buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

— Oh— dijo entonces la mujer, viendo el bastón y levantándolo—, ¿es suyo, verdad? De veras lo lamento mucho, no me fijé por donde iba.

— Descuida, no te preocupes…— dijo al fin él— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareciera como si…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablarle, ya que ella salió corriendo, de nuevo, sin decir absolutamente nada. No iba a darle demasiada importancia –al fin y al cabo, era una desconocida y todos tenemos secretos–, cuando un hombre pasó veloz como el rayo por detrás suyo, en la misma dirección que ella. Giró automáticamente, observando como aquel hombre estaba, en realidad, persiguiéndola. John Watson suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, repitiéndose constantemente: "No John, no es de tu incumbencia, no te metas. No puedes hacer nada. No lo hagas…"

Cuando se decidió a que no haría absolutamente nada, abrió los ojos y vio algo en el suelo: un celular. Era de ella, por supuesto, ¿de quién más? Lo recogió y lo miró por unos segundos, definitivamente era de ella –después de todo, no había pasado un año y medio con Sherlock Holmes sin aprender nada de él–, luego miró en la dirección en la cual había salido corriendo delante de su perseguidor.

— Maldición— dijo entre dientes, justo antes de salir corriendo también, bastón y celular en mano, dispuesto a ayudarla, sea como fuere.

.

.

La castaña seguía corriendo. Había vuelto a meterse por una de esas callecitas que conocía tan bien. Su plan había fallado horriblemente. Había sido una verdadera tonta al pensar que podía entrar a aquella calle como si nada, sin chocarse con nadie… y encima, de todas las personas que había en Londres, había chocado con él, ¿porqué con él? Era una maldita casualidad, aunque no creyera en ellas… ¿Qué clase de conspiración universal había sido la causa? ¿Acaso los planetas se habían alineado? ¿O simplemente los dioses querían divertirse? Sea como fuere, ahora debía concentrarse en escapar viva de allí o, al menos, sin que los secretos que conocía fueran revelados.

Luego de dar varias vueltas, llegó a un enrejado, el cual le impedía el paso. Pero eso no era obstáculo para ella, después de todo, había sido entrenada por el mejor. Escaló aquel obstáculo rápidamente, continuando con su camino como si nada; por supuesto, su perseguidor también lo saltó automáticamente, él también había sido entrenado por los mejores después de todo. Unos cambios de dirección más y entonces se vio verdaderamente atrapada, en un callejón sin salida: tres paredes, tres edificios de más de diez pisos cada uno, y las ventanas más bajas a su alcance estaban, al menos, en el cuarto. Suspiró profundamente, una vez más, se había equivocado. Debía repasar los planos de la ciudad al regresar, si es que podía hacerlo, claro está.

Miró por encima de su hombro, su perseguidor aún estaba algo lejos, por lo que se arriesgó. Con un ligero movimiento de pies, se quitó los zapatos, retrocedió unos pasos y corrió hacia la pared que obstruía su camino, dando un salto. Alcanzó a agarrar con su mano derecha una pequeña saliente. Pero desafortunadamente, sus brazos eran más débiles que sus piernas, por lo que no tardó en caer de nuevo al suelo.

— Fin del camino— dijo aquella voz grave y enronquecida.

Ella lo miró, sonriendo de lado— Eso parece.

El hombre, entonces, mostró una sonrisa despiadada, al tiempo que sacaba su pistola, una Beretta 92, y la apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

— ¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta, acaso?

Ella hizo un ligero movimiento de labios, mirando a un punto distante, más allá de quien la estaba amenazando, para responder:

— Disculpa, es que entre tanto ajetreo se me olvidó, ¿qué era lo que querías sabes?

— No me tomes el pelo, engreída. Ahora dime, ¿en dónde está?

La mujer clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros de él y, sin dejar de sonreír, respondió.

— Sobre mi cadáver.

— Como digas— accionó el cartucho, colocó su dedo en el gatillo y se dispuso a disparar.

Pero justo en ese momento, la tercer persona que se encontraba en aquel callejón sin salida, tomó con fuerza su bastón metálico y asestó un fuerte golpe en la nuca del atacante, aturdiéndolo, haciendo que soltara el arma y cayera de bruces contra el suelo, inconsciente.

El médico ex-militar miró por unos segundos a quién acababa de golpear, para luego bajar el bastón y mirar a la mujer, con una mueca en su rostro, que quería ser una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

Ella se puso de pie y se le acercó— Si, muchas gracias. Creí que necesitaba de ese bastón para poder caminar.

— Solo a veces— dijo en forma de respuesta el rubio, incrementado su sonrisa—. Olvidaste tu teléfono en la acera— agregó, señalando con su cabeza en la dirección desde donde había llegado y mostrándole el aparato a la chica.

— Gracias— volvió a decir, tomándolo—. Podría decirse que mi vida está en este maldito aparato, aunque deteste admitirlo.

Él lanzó un pequeño suspiro de risa. Luego miró al hombre tirado a sus pies, se le acercó, le midió el pulso y, volviendo a levantarse, dijo:

— No tardará en despertar, creo que sería mejor salir de aquí.

— Ni que lo diga— la mujer extendió su mano, en señal de saludo— Nathaly Harver.

John estiró su brazo, estrechando la mano de ella y mirándola fijamente— John Watson.

Ella también lo miró fijamente, para luego colocarse los zapatos y comenzar a caminar.

— Doctor John Watson, ¿verdad?

El rubio la miró algo intrigado, siguiéndola— Así es… ¿cómo supiste?

— Leía su blog— respondió—. Y también el de su amigo, Sherlock Holmes.

— Oh, claro…

— Ambos me parecían geniales. El suyo era divertido, especialmente por los comentarios de Holmes acerca de los detalles en sus relatos, que a decir verdad, me parecían muy buenos.

— Gracias— dijo él, riendo por lo bajo, recordando las muchas veces en las que Sherlock se había quejado de que le quitaba todo lo importante a los casos.

Caminaron por un buen rato, sin hablar mucho más, hasta llegar a una calle más transitada. Al hacerlo, Nathaly lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Fue un placer conocerlo Dr. Watson, y muchas gracias por lo de recién— hizo una pausa—. Espero volver a verlo en alguna otra ocasión, más agradable, por cierto— agregó, comenzando a caminar hacia la derecha.

— Lo mismo digo.

John se quedó mirando a la castaña, pensando en varias cosas. Primero de todo, en cuanto la había visto sobre él, había pensando que era una mujer un tanto extraña, su rostro parecía como el de cualquier otra mujer, pero sus ojos tenían una mirada extraña, como distante. Luego, cuando la vio siendo amenazada de muerte, se dio cuenta de que esa distancia que mostraban sus ojos era en realidad frialdad, una frialdad que había visto pocas veces, y casi nunca en una mujer. Ahora, su opinión sobre que era una mujer extraña, pero normal a la vez, había vuelto, y sólo con haber hablado unas cuantas palabras sobre su blog. Se dispuso a seguir con su camino, en la dirección opuesta a la que había tomado ella, cuando su voz lo detuvo.

— Dr. Watson— él se giró, para mirarla. Ella había retrocedido todo lo que había andado, para volver a estar a sólo unos pasos de él— ¿Qué le parece si ahora mismo tenemos ese encuentro más agradable? ¿Le apetece una taza de café?— y sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa le bastó al ex-blogger para pensar que ella, definitivamente, era extraña, pero tan normal como cualquier otra mujer.

— Estaría encantado, pero por favor, llámame John y… no es necesario que seas tan formal.

— De acuerdo, John.

Y se dirigieron, juntos, a un pequeño bar cercano, para compartir esa taza de café y una grata conversación.

.

.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no pudiste?

— Lo que escuchas, alguien me golpeó en la cabeza justo cuando estaba por liquidarla.

— ¡¿Y quién dijo, en primer término, que podías "liquidarla"?

Había pasado poco más de media hora y el perseguidor de Nattaly estaba, sentado sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su nuca, enfrente de un hombre alto, delgado, de facciones duras y bien marcadas, mandíbula ancha y cabello negro entrecano, con una incipiente barba del mismo color y profundos ojos grises. Aquel hombre clavó sus imperturbables ojos en los de su subordinado, esperando por una respuesta inmediata. Pero el otro no respondió, solo resopló fuertemente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Entonces su jefe volvió a hablar.

— ¡No tienes que matarla hasta descubrir en dónde rayos está!

El otro apretó fuertemente sus labios, como si estuviera tragándose varias cosas por decir. A lo que su interlocutor agregó.

— Di lo que piensas de una vez.

— Pienso que no está aquí.

El de ojos grises lanzó una carcajada— ¡Claro que está aquí! Lo seguí por toda Europa imbécil, ¡se que está aquí, solo tienes que averiguar en donde!

— Si lo siguió por toda Europa, ¿entonces por qué rayos no lo asesinó allí?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia— se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña y oscura habitación en la cual se encontraban—. Tienes que sacarle esa información a la señorita Harver, ella sabe todo lo que necesitamos.

El otro volvió a resoplar, para luego ponerse pie también, lanzando sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba a escasos metros la bolsa con hielos. Luego se dispuso a salir, no sin antes mascullar:

— Mañana la tendrá en el hospital, con total seguridad y allí, le aseguro, podrá sacarle todo lo que necesita.

Y sin más, se fue. El otro hombre, entonces, tomó su celular y tipeó un corto mensaje, para luego enviarlo. Nathaly Haver era una pequeña mosca y no iba a tardar en caer en la gran red de la araña madre.

.

.

— Entonces, ¿de qué trabajas exactamente? Eres abogada, pero acabas de decirme que no tienes muchos juicios— preguntó un intrigado –pero divertido– John Watson a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

— Si, es un poco complicado— respondió ella, tomando su taza y llevándosela a los labios—. Bueno, no en realidad. Trabajo en un estudio de abogados, por lo que aunque no tome ningún caso, hago trabajos menores y cobro un sueldo, lo que permite vivir.

— ¿Y por qué es que no tomas casos? ¿Quiero decir, no es para lo que estudiaste?

— Si…— tomó un sorbo de café y volvió a apoyar la taza sobre su platillo—. Mi jefe dice que porque soy demasiado buena no me llegan casos que pueda tomar— el rubio la miró, extrañado, por lo que agregó, para aclarar—. Buena en el sentido de buena persona, no abogada.

— ¡Oh, claro! Ustedes deben ser malos y mentir todo el tiempo, ¿no?— exclamó él divertido. Ella lanzó una risita ante su comentario, por lo que no pudo evitar reír también—. En fin…— clavó sus ojos en los de ella, para luego ponerse serio de repente. No sabía con exactitud si preguntar o no. No era de su incumbencia, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el motivo de su persecución con aquel hombre, especialmente porque ella le inspiraba bondad y cariño—. Sé que sonará que soy algo… metido, pero… ¿por qué te seguía ese tipo?

— Hum…— Nathaly soltó un pequeño suspiro—. Lo siento, John, pero no puedo decírtelo.

— Lo supuse.

Se miraron por un largo rato en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ambos intentaban saber en qué estaba pensando el otro, pero no podían averiguarlo. Los dos compartían esa mirada triste y algo alejada de la realidad, como si estuvieran deseando vivir en otro momento, en un momento pasado en el cual habían sido más felices. Y así era, o al menos así era para John, porque debía admitir que desde hacía casi dos años deseaba retroceder el tiempo de alguna manera, para no tener que mudarse nunca de Baker Street, para seguir correteando por Londres junto a su más cercano amigo, el cual ya no estaba y para no tener que verlo saltar de esa azotea todas las noches, en sus pesadillas. Ella, por su parte, se preguntaba en realidad cuál había sido la razón por la cual se había encontrado con el doctor justo en ese momento. No podía evitar que hubiera pasado si la casualidad los hubiera encontrado antes… Unos dos años antes, quizás. Pero ahora todo era diferente para ambos. Estaban solos, necesitaban compañía, verdadera compañía. Y en cierta medida, ambos sabían que podían encontrarla en el otro, pero acababan de conocerse y por más que sus corazones hablaran, sus cerebros los estaban acallando en ese preciso momento.

Pero entonces fue ella quien rompió el silencio, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara un poco.

— Ya anocheció. Será mejor que me vaya— y dicho esto, sacó un poco de dinero de uno de los bolsillos de su saco y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego se puso de pie y miró al hombre enfrente suyo.

— Te acompaño— dijo John, poniéndose de pie también.

— No tienes porqué…

— Un hombre te persiguió por las callejuelas de Londres y te apuntó con un arma, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Ella sonrió, desviando la mirada un poco. Sabía que él era un hombre con un corazón enorme y de una bondad inigualable, todo su ser le decía que debía hacerle caso, pero una parte de su mente sabía que eso sólo podía traer problemas.

— De acuerdo— terminó diciendo al final, sucumbiendo a los mandatos de su corazón.

.

.

Caminaron por un buen rato, la temperatura del ambiente había disminuido bastante, a causa del viento norte que había comenzado a soplar, el cual había traído consigo nubes que ahora cubrían el cielo nocturno. No hablaron demasiado en el trayecto, solo se limitaron a comentar el brusco cambio climático y sus vanas esperanzas de que no lloviera al día siguiente, hasta que pasaron por delante de cierto bar que le trajo recuerdos a John. Nathaly lo miró, notando en sus ojos un dejo de nostalgia, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Buenos recuerdos?

Él la miró, aún enfrascado en aquella noche en la cual había salido corriendo detrás de Sherlock por primera vez, dejando olvidado su bastón en aquel bar. Pero la mirada de ella sólo lo hizo sonreír, apenas unas horas antes, había sido partícipe de una escena bastante similar, solo que con la castaña como protagonista.

— Buenos— dijo al fin, continuando con su caminar.

— Sherlock Holmes— pronunció entonces la mujer, en un tono de voz extraño, como si tuviera al detective enfrente suyo y se estuviera dirigiendo a él. John volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una mueca de extrañeza en su rostro—. Disculpa… Es un recuerdo junto al señor Holmes, ¿verdad?

— Si— respondió el rubio, luego de lanzar un suspiro—. Suena extraño dicho así, pero sí, es un recuerdo relacionado con Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué te suena extraño?

— Porque nadie lo llama así, especialmente luego de… bueno, ya sabes— desvió la mirada, clavándola fijamente en el bastón que tenía entre sus manos, el cual ya no estaba usando para sostenerse.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se le acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro, mirándolo con cariño.

— Las personas deberían saber la verdad, y tu puedes contárselas, John.

Watson negó con la cabeza, levantando el rostro y clavando sus ojos en los de ella— No, no puedo.

— Al menos deberías intentarlo. Hay quienes aún revisamos tu blog, esperando por ese relato final…— ella también tenía la mirada clavada en la de él, y se acercó aún más, para continuar hablando—. Hay quienes creemos que lo que dijeron los periódicos aquella vez era falso, quienes admirábamos y confiábamos en Holmes y en verdad necesitamos saber…

— Pero en verdad no puedo hacerlo Nathaly, las palabras simplemente no salen, por más que quiera. Es demasiado…

— Doloroso, lo sé— terminó la chica de ojos verdes, dando un último paso hacia John, para que la distancia que los separaba desapareciera por completo, dejando sus cuerpos casi pegados. Ambos había comenzando a susurrar, sin poder quitar los ojos de los del otro—. Pero sacarlo liberará un poco de la carga y el sufrimiento que llevas sobres los hombros John— y esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

John tragó saliva, recorriendo con la vista cada uno de los rasgos del rostro de Nathaly. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de cuan bella era. Su piel era blanca como el papel, interrumpida por pequeñas y suaves pecas que adornaban su nariz y la parte superior de sus pómulos; sus labios, finos y rosados, le parecían perfectos; sus ojos, de un verde brilloso, estaban adornados por largas pestañas, así como también por unas marcadas ojeras que el maquillaje no alcanzaba a cubrir, pero que los hacían resaltar más. Su frente estaba cubierta por varios mechones de su flequillo, el cual no pudo evitar correr suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

No supieron el momento exacto en el cual sus rostros se acercaron tanto, pero ya no importaba, porque ambos estaban cautivados, perdidos en la mirada del otro. El médico, luego de despejar la frente de la abogada, bajó sus dedos hasta sus mejillas, sin perder el contacto con su piel, la cual era suave, muy suave. Ella deslizó su mano, que había estado apoyada en el hombro de él todo el tiempo, hasta su espalda, como intentado decirle que se apegara más ella. John lanzó un suspiro y apoyó su frente sobre la de la joven, para luego cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Lo extrañas?— preguntó Nathaly en un susurro, haciendo que su aliento chocara con la boca de él.

— Mucho— respondió el rubio, causando el mismo efecto. Luego abrió los ojos, para poder mirarla—. Nunca creí que lo extrañaría tanto.

— Es porque lo amas— se atrevió a afirmar la castaña.

El doctor Watson no dijo nada, no lo negó ni lo afirmó, ¿para qué hacerlo? Después de todo, era completamente cierto, amaba al hombre con quien había compartido tantas experiencias extrañas, que por más que lo siempre se había quejado nunca había dejado de amarlo, y había comprendido demasiado tarde, cuando estaba sobre aquella azotea.

— A veces es bueno recordar, y a veces es mejor olvidar— volvió a susurrar ella, tomando la chaqueta de él con sus dos manos y apretándola fuertemente— ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer, John?

— No lo sé— respondió Watson, sintiendo como su corazón se había acelerado de golpe y como su cuerpo se había olvidado del frío ambiente, para inundarse del calor que emanaba de la cercanía de Nathaly.

— Entonces— la castaña se separó de forma brusca, sintiendo como si todo su ser se helara por completo. Se sentía extraña, verdaderamente extraña. Por un lado quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero por el otro, solo quería alejarse, correr lejos y no volver a verlo. Cerró los ojos, lo soltó y, luego de suspirar profundamente, continuó—, será mejor que me vaya. Buenas no-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque John la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos volvieran a unirse. Soltó aquel molesto bastón que llevaba, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un fuerte estrépito, y rodeó su cintura con su brazo, haciendo que no hubiera ni un solo milímetro de separación entre ellos. Y luego, sin decir ni una sola palabra, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola con ternura y necesidad a la vez. Nathaly estaba sorprendida, a tal punto que sus músculos se habían tensado por completo, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, por lo que podía ver a la perfección el rostro del hombre, el cual parecía sumamente relajado. John le soltó el brazo, para dirigir esa mano que la había apresado hacia su cabelló, internándola en él con suavidad. Fue entonces cuando sus sentidos se embotaron y se llenaron del aroma del médico, lo cual la relajó. Sus músculos se aflojaron, cerró los ojos y se adaptó a aquellos labios y aquellas manos que la estaban sosteniendo.

Se sentía raro, raro pero extremadamente tranquilo y bien, en especial cuando sintió que ella se entregaba a su beso, correspondiéndole. Hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón no se aceleraba de tal forma y su cuerpo entero pedía por entrar en tal contacto con el de alguien más. Se sentía como un adolescente, que no podía dejar de besar a su primer novia. Pero él no era un niño, era un adulto, un hombre y, como tal, no jugaría a nada, avanzaría de forma real y pasional, pero lenta. Entreabrió los labios un poco, con la intención de profundizar aquel beso, mientras empujaba más de la cintura de la castaña. Sintió como ella le rodeaba la espalda con sus brazos y también abría sus labios, permitiendo que sus lenguas se buscaran sensualmente.

No supieron exactamente como, pero terminaron en la casa de ella. Habían perdido por completo la noción del tiempo y aquel dulce beso se había transformado en una sucesión de ellos, uno más apasionado que el anterior, hasta que ya no fue suficiente… Las prendas sobraban, porque necesitaban sentir la piel ajena en contacto con la suya, ella deseaba que los labios de él recorrieran su cuerpo y él deseaba cumplirle ese deseo. Con pasos algo torpes, y movimientos bruscos de parte de sus manos para quitar las ropas ajenas, terminaron tendidos sobre la cama de la castaña.

La habitación se llenó pronto de susurros y gemidos, y sus paredes atestiguaron como aquellos dos que hasta hacía unas horas eran desconocidos se amaban, fundiendo sus cuerpos y uniendo sus almas…

.

.

* * *

_*Esquiva tomates y sartenazos* No me maten! :D_

_Espero que les halla gustado el comienzo... si obtengo al menos 2 reviws sigo! Na, mentira, si ya tengo el 2° a la mitad xD_

_En fin... espero que les halla gustado, ya saben, crísticas, comentarios, sugerencias, dejen su reviw, porfis! Que me desespera tener notificaciones de favoritos y alertas sin reviw! Quiero saber que piensan! :3_

_Bueno, gracias por leer~ nos vemos en el segundo cap!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Acá traigo el segundo capi de este fic.. ^^_**  
**

_No tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer nuevamente a SherlyWho por haberlo beteado :)  
_

_**Nuevamente ninguna advertencia, pero prometo que esto será un JohnLock, asique no despereis~! xD**  
_

_****_**Los personajes que reconoscan pertenecen a Conan Doyle y la BBC.  
**

* * *

**II**

John abrió los ojos de a poco, un leve resplandor se escabullía por entre las persianas de aquella habitación. Respiró de forma profunda y suave, para llenar sus pulmones del aroma que lo invadía, el cual era una mezcla de perfume de mujer, champú, té de menta y pan tostado. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, mientras se giraba en la cama y recordaba lo acontecido el día anterior. Nathaly, como había supuesto, ya se había levantado, y en cuanto él se incorporó en la cama, apareció en su campo visual, con una bata blanca cubriéndola, el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros y pechos y sus labios mostrando un sonrisa.

— Buenos días, _doc_— dijo, acercándosele y depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

— Buenos días— respondió él, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro— ¿Debes ir a trabajar, verdad?

— Si, lamentablemente si— respondió la mujer— ¿Quieres desayunar? Tengo bastante tiempo hasta la hora de entrar.

El ex-militar se encogió de hombros, en señal de afirmación, mientras miraba como ella sacaba un traje gris, junto a una camisa turquesa, de su armario y se vestía. Decidió que lo mejor sería que él también se vistiera, por lo que se bajó de la cama y recogió su ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se encontraban sentados a la mesa del pequeño comedor de Nathaly con unas tazas humeantes de té y tostadas.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, mirándose ocasionalmente por encima de las tazas, hasta que John le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Nathaly lo miró divertida, sonriendo también, para luego decir, también en tono divertido:

— ¿Dormiste bien?

El rubio alzó las cejas. En verdad no se esperaba una pregunta como aquella, después de todo, habían dormido juntos, abrazados el uno al otro. Pero supuso que era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación matutina, por lo que respondió:

— Perfectamente, ¿y tú?

— Como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, para luego comenzar a reír. Todo aquello se sentía demasiado familiar, como si se conocieran desde siempre, como si siempre hubieran tenido esa relación; y eso los reconfortaba, pero también les hacía caer en la cuenta de cuánto habían necesitado pasar un momento como aquel con alguien que los hiciera sentir queridos.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, luego de terminar el desayuno, se dispusieron a partir hacia sus respectivos trabajos. John estaba a punto de ir caminando, pero ella lo detuvo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos por la espalda, para luego susurrarle al oído.

— Puedo llevarte, si quieres.

Él la miró por encima del hombro, algo extrañado.

— ¿Tienes coche?

— Si— respondió, soltándolo y dirigiéndose hacia un Audi gris, el cual era de un modelo verdaderamente reciente. La castaña abrió las puertas del mismo y, girándose, lo miró. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la cara de sorpresa y admiración del hombre, para luego volver a hablar— ¿Vienes o no?

John negó con la cabeza, lanzando un suspiro de risa y caminado hacia el auto. Acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada de ella, pero aún así, ya le tenía un gran afecto y ya no importaba demasiado. Se subió al auto y simplemente partieron.

.

Justo mientras John y Nathaly salían del departamento de ésta, y mientras se disponían a subir al coche de la mujer, un hombre los observaba, desde el balcón de uno de los edificios de enfrente, a través de unos binoculares. El hombre de cabello gris los observó atentamente hasta que la pareja se alejó; luego se puso de pie –ya que había estado en cuclillas todo el tiempo– y tomó su celular, para comenzar a escribir un mensaje de texto, el cual envió automáticamente a su jefe.

— "John Watson está con ella. Durmieron juntos. S scenicus."

A los pocos minutos, mientras el sujeto acomodaba sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse de allí, recibió una respuesta.

— "Hoy es tu límite, no lo sobrepases. SM."

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, para luego tomar todo y marcharse. Debía encontrar a la mujer sola, en algún lugar lo suficientemente despejado como para que nadie los interrumpiera, y encontrar la forma de quitarle la información que necesitara; de lo contrario, aquel sería su último día sobre la tierra.

.

.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minuto desde las ocho de la mañana: un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos celestes e impecable porte aristocrático se hallaba sentado en una preciosa y brillosa silla de madera, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo un periódico. Se encontraba en una sala lujosa y sobriamente adornada con colores amarronados y oscuros, con una única ventana, por donde pasaba la tenue luz del sol, algo opacada por las cortinas blancas que la cubrían. Todo estaba en completo silencio en aquel lugar, hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente. El hombre, que no se sobresaltó en absoluto, levantó la mirada, para ver entrar a su hermano menor por ella y sentarse –o más bien desplomarse– sobre la silla que se encontraba justo enfrente de él. El más joven tenía el cabello ondulado y de un negro azabache brilloso, su rostro era tan frío y de rasgos tan marcados como el de su hermano, sólo que éste estaba adornado por unos penetrantes y más cristalinos ojos celeste-verdosos. Ambos era igual de pálidos y su estatura era considerable, por lo que podía verse cierto parentesco en ambos, el cual también podía notarse en la extremadamente brillante mente que poseían, pero, más allá de eso, no parecían estar relacionados, y nadie juraría que fueran hermanos.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?— preguntó el mayor.

— Se conocieron— respondió sencillamente el menor, hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento y estirando sus brazos sobre el apoyabrazos de éste—. Anoche.

El otro alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, observando el gesto que se había dibujado en el rostro de su hermano y luego volviendo a concentrarse en el periódico del día.

— ¿Celoso?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

— Porque es más que evidente de que pasaron la noche juntos… Y no precisamente durmiendo de forma pacífica.

El de cabello ondulado apretó los labios fuertemente, para luego llevar su mano izquierda hasta su rostro y morderse suavemente la uña del dedo índice. Sin embargo, su semblante seguía tan frío e impasible como siempre, por lo que cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba completamente normal.

— Uno de los hombres de Moran ha vuelto a intentar matarla.

Mycroft Holmes volvió a fijar su vista en la de su hermano, para luego suspirar profundo y dejar el _Times_ sobre una mesita de café que tenía a su lado. Luego colocó ambos brazos sobre los apoyabrazos de su silla y habló, sin desviar la mirada de los cristalinos ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No crees que es hora de…?

— No— lo interrumpió Sherlock, de forma rotunda—. Aún no puedo presentarme a John. Si ha mandado a perseguir a Nathaly es porque sabe que existo…— se interrumpió a sí mismo, suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, para volver a dejar su brazo reposando sobre el asiento.

— ¿No puedes correr el mismo riesgo con tu querido doctor?

El menor de los Holmes entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde apuntaba esa pregunta, conocía a su hermano, demasiado quizás, y sabía perfectamente que él podía leerlo con la misma facilidad con la cual él mismo podía leer a las demás personas.

— Ya corrí el riesgo con ella, y mira que ocurrió, no voy a volver a cometer una idiotez hasta que todo esto termine.

— Creo que decírselo a ella no fue un error, Sherlock, al contrario. Y aunque debo reconocer que primeramente sí creí que eras un poco idiota por haberlo hecho, creo que decírselo a John ahora estaría…— buscó por unos segundos la palabra correcta, hasta que finalmente se decidió por la más sencilla—, bien.

Sherlock Holmes resopló y se puso de pie de un salto— No se puede hablar contigo, hermano.

Mycroft lo miró extrañado, pero aún así no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarlo, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación y terminaba saliendo de ella, con un celular –que no era el suyo habitual– en la mano, escribiendo un mensaje. El detective salió de aquella habitación terminando de escribir, para posteriormente enviar dicho texto; todo aquello se estaba poniendo más turbio día a día. Quizás su hermano tenía razón y debía decirle a John, pero él sabía que aún no estaba listo para aquello, aún no estaba listo para ver el rostro de su amigo luego de casi dos años, de ver como sus ojos mostraban el torrente de sentimientos que de seguro mostrarían, de recibir el muy seguro golpe que recibiría… Y tampoco estaba seguro de no poder contenerse a sí mismo, de seguir manteniendo su semblante y su máscara de frialdad ante el rubio; porque estaba seguro que luego del golpe y los insultos, seguiría algo más, algo que no podía deducir con exactitud si quería que ocurriese o no.

.

.

— Aquí es— dijo el doctor Watson a Nathaly.

La castaña estacionó su auto, sin apagar el motor y lo miró con una sonrisa— Bien, que tengas un buen día John.

— Lo mismo digo, Nathaly— el rubio la miró, sin saber con exactitud qué hacer ¿La besaría antes de bajarse? ¿O simplemente le diría adiós y se marcharía? Se decidió por esto último, por lo que abrió la puerta y se dispuso a bajar del coche, pero ella lo tomó de la manga de la chaqueta, deteniéndolo. Él la miró por sobre su hombro— ¿Qué…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ella se estiró y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que le deslizaba un pequeño papel en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Cuando se separaron, ella lanzó una risita por la cara de desconcierto de él y volvió a su posición de manejo.

— Nos vemos después, Dr. Watson.

John también rió, terminando de bajar— Nos vemos después, Nathaly.

Y sin decir más, la chica se marchó, dejando al ex-militar en la vereda frente a su apartamento. El hombre, sin dejar de sonreír, buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta las llaves y entró a lo que ahora era su residencia, a la vez que sacaba el papel de sus pantalones y sonreía aún más al descubrir que tenía escrito el número de teléfono de la castaña.

Nathaly, por su parte, condujo algunas cuadras, hasta que su teléfono sonó, indicando que había llegado un nuevo mensaje de texto. Cuando frenó en un semáforo, lo tomó y leyó el contenido. La sonrisa que aún adornaba su rostro se convirtió en una expresión seria y un tanto preocupada.

— "Es altamente probable que tu y John estén en peligro inminente. Cuídate y cuídalo a él, recuerda que las arañas no descansan, especialmente las venenosas. SH."

.

.

.

Ya había pasado el mediodía; el sol, casi milagrosamente, brillaba en lo alto del cielo londinense, haciendo que la humedad reinante en el ambiente hiciera un mediodía bastante caluroso. John Watson acababa de despedir a un paciente, pero aún le faltaban al menos una docena más para terminar el día. Estaba verdaderamente agotado, no sabía si era por el calor, por la humedad, por el hecho de que no había dormido correctamente o qué. Sonrió de lado al recordar la noche anterior, y la razón por la cual no había dormido las horas necesarias; no podía quejarse, si fuera por él, podría pasar más de una noche sin dormir lo suficiente junto a Nathaly. El problema era que no estaba seguro de que ella pensara lo mismo, pero le había dejado su número, le había dicho que la llamara… Se revolvió el cabello un poco, mientras suspiraba y se ponía de pie, dispuesto a llamar al siguiente paciente. Aún no estaba seguro de poder comenzar una relación, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una y… bueno, la última había sido saboteada –casi literalmente– por Sherlock. Sherlock. Ahora él ya no estaba y eso lo había mantenido alejado de las relaciones humanas por un buen tiempo, sin saber con exactitud cómo enfrentar el hecho de que su mejor amigo había muerto; ahora sentía algo de incomodidad, por no decir miedo, de encariñarse con alguien como lo había hecho con él.

Alejó sus pensamientos repentinamente al salir de su consultorio a la sala de espera y llamar por el apellido al hombre que esperaba por ser atendido. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar, cuando escuchó algo que lo paralizó por completo. Retrocedió unos pasos y miró en dirección al televisor de la sala de espera, el cual estaba encendido en el canal de noticias. Abrió los ojos de par en par al leer el titular y escuchar lo que decían los reporteros. Sintió como un horrendo escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal y cómo sus piernas comenzaban a temblar un poco.

Nathaly. Había tenido un accidente automovilístico, y lo estaban pasando por la televisión como si fuera algo extremadamente grave… No llegó a escuchar que más decían porque simplemente corrió dentro de su consultorio, tomó su chaqueta, se disculpó de todas las maneras que pudo encontrar con su paciente y corrió a la entrada de la clínica.

— Doctor Watson, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó preocupada Jane, la secretaria.

— Debo irme, por favor, cancela todos mis turnos— respondió él rápidamente, firmando el cierre de turno.

— Pero… ¿ocurrió algo grave?

La miró por unos segundos, en verdad se veía preocupada, sus ojos color miel estaban muy abiertos y sus cejas caídas. Respiró suavemente unas cuantas veces, para poder responder con calma, además de que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir su relación con Nathaly. ¿Era un verdadera relación? Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que se conocían, después de todo.

— Acabo de ver en las noticias que… una amiga tuvo un accidente, y debo ir a verla, asegurarme de que…

— No se preocupe entonces, vaya— lo interrumpió la mujer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

John asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía de lado y se disponía a salir. ¿Por qué estaba pasando aquello? Acababa de conocer a aquella mujer, la cual le parecía sumamente bella y con la cual había tenido un encuentro sumamente casual, extraño, pero que sentía que debían conocerse desde hace tiempo. Aquella mujer lo había cautivado con tan solo sonreírle un par de veces, con invitarlo a tomar u café y con, ¡cielos! ¡Con haber estado expuesta a que la asesinen! Definitivamente el haber pasado un tiempo de su vida con Sherlock Holmes lo había cambiado, y mucho…

Mientras buscaba desesperadamente un taxi que tomar –sin parar de caminar en dirección al hospital a dónde habían sido trasladados los involucrados en el accidente–, se percató de algo: habían querido asesinarla el día anterior a punta de pistola, ¿qué tal si había sido otro intento de asesinato? No por nada había visto a gente de Scotland Yard en el noticiero, junto a los periodistas que cubrían el accidente. Resopló un tanto furioso, pero luego se calmó, al poder conseguir de una vez por todas un taxi, subirse e indicarle la dirección al chofer.

Definitivamente aquello estaba escapando de sus manos. No sabía nada de Nathaly, tampoco de sus intensiones ni de qué o quién era en realidad, pero sentía que debía ir, estar con ella, sentía que sin importar que se hubieran conocido hacía tan poco tiempo ya tenía un rincón de su corazón reservado para ella y no podía evitar sentir temor ante la idea de no poder volver a verla, por lo menos una vez más.

.

.

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de su hermano, la cual, como todo lo relacionado con él, era muy sobria, todo perfectamente acomodado y pulcro. Sin embargo, para Sherlock Holmes aquel lugar no podía ser más aburrido e inquietante. Era por esa razón por la cual se encontraba cabeza abajo, con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón bordó, lanzando hacia la pared una pequeña pelota de goma, mientras escuchaba –sin prestar atención, en realidad– la televisión que se encontraba encendida. Estaba pensando en Moriarty, en su red criminal, en su mano derecha, Sebastian Moran… y también en John, en cuánto añoraba su presencia, su voz, su sonrisa… Y también en quién ahora se había convertido en su mano derecha: Nathaly Harver. La mujer había demostrado ser una muy buena rival de Moran: leal, valiente, sin escrúpulos, rápida aprendiz y excelente actriz. Definitivamente había sido una buena elección, Molly en verdad había hecho bien en presentársela.

Sus pensamientos entonces fueron interrumpidos por algo que dijo un periodista del canal de noticias que estaba sintonizado. Se bajó del sillón de un salto y volvió a subirse a él, pero sentado. Buscó con la mirada el control remoto del aparato, lo tomó y subió el volumen. Estaban repitiendo una noticia, sobre un accidente. Abrió los ojos de par en par y tomó automáticamente su teléfono, para escribirle a su hermano y avisarle de que Nathaly había sido la victima de dicho accidente, que debía averiguar si ella y John estaban bien y qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, porque estaba más que claro que no había sido un accidente normal. Podía ver con total claridad la huella de las arañas de Moriarty en aquel hecho.

.

.

Llegó al Royal London Hospital luego de poco más de treinta minutos. Se apresuró a preguntar por Nathaly en la entrada para después caminar casi corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala en la cual le habían indicado que ella estaría. Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, sin saber si entrar o no, si golpear o no, sin saber si moverse o no. Estaba asustado por verla gravemente herida, o por hablar con algún médico que le dijera lo peor… Lo había vivido tantas veces… Y aún no se acostumbraba. Él mismo era médico, y aún no podía hacerse la idea de que alguien podía morir de un segundo a otro. Respiró profundamente, apretó los puños y, luego de sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pierna, se dispuso a tocar con los nudillos la bendita puerta. No recibió contestación alguna, solo el sonido de una voz de mujer, el cual le resultaba familiar, protestando:

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ahora déjeme en paz y deme el maldito teléfono!

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esa era Nathaly, protestando para que le dieran su teléfono? Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, si en verdad era ella, eso quería decir que estaba bien… O al menos eso quería que todos pensasen. Entonces, ¿por qué se había armado tanto alboroto con respecto a su accidente? Permaneció en la misma posición, con el brazo levantado, los nudillos apoyados en la madera de la puerta, mientras escuchaba la conversación –o mejor dicho discusión– que la abogada y, supuso, la enfermera, estaban manteniendo.

— Señorita Harver, entienda por favor-

— ¡Deme mi teléfono de una vez!

— ¡Son las reglas del hospital, no puedo dárselo!— gritó la otra mujer, dejando de lado su paciencia y amabilidad.

— ¡Al diablo con las reglas! ¡Démelo, es de suma importancia!

— ¡Lo que es de suma importancia ahora es su salud! ¡Y debo terminar de conectarle el suero!

Y entonces se sintieron varios ruidos, como de varias cosas de diferentes materiales que caían al suelo con un gran estrépito. Se sintió también un sonido a algo de vidrio que se rompía y, por último, resoplidos y quejas de la enfermera. John retrocedió unos pasos, al escuchar que la empleada del hospital se acercaba a la puerta. En menos de un segundo, dicha mujer salía de la habitación frustrada, enojada y resoplando. Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándole:

— ¿Y usted quién se supone que es?

John abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua.

— Amm… John Watson…— extendió su mano en señal de saludo, pero la mujer siguió mirándolo, ignorando su gesto—. He venido a ver a la señorita Harver.

— ¡Oh! ¡Esa mujer! ¡Qué dios se apiade de su alma, señor!— lanzó en forma de alarido.

Y luego se marchó, dejando al rubio en medio del corredor. El hombre negó con la cabeza y luego se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, que había quedado entreabierta, y asomó su cabeza por ella. Nathaly estaba tendida en la camilla, con varias cosas ya conectadas a ella, pero faltaba el suero, como bien había escuchado. La castaña tenía en sus manos su teléfono celular: al parecer había logrado conseguirlo. Se atrevió a ingresar a la sala, lentamente y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, para no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero obviamente ella se percató de su presencia, y levantó la vista del teclado de su móvil, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Su expresión de enfado y preocupación fueron reemplazadas al instante por una sonrisa enorme y una alegría demasiado extraña que se vislumbraba en sus ojos.

— ¡John! ¡Estás bien!— gritó, haciendo un ademán como para bajarse de la cama.

El médico se le acercó rápidamente, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y empujándola para que no se moviera.

— Por supuesto que estoy bien… ¿Qué rayos hacías? Debes dejar que te examinen como se debe, Nathaly.

— Bah, estoy bien— dijo en forma de respuesta ella, lanzando su teléfono a un lado y haciendo un ademán con su mano— ¿Tú estás bien?

— Ya te dije que sí. Ahora haz el favor de dejar que te ponga el suero. Tuviste un accidente.

— Si, lo sé… ¿Cómo-?

— Lo vi en la televisión— se le acercó, tomando el móvil de ella y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la obligó a recostarse—. Acabas de hacer enfadar a una enfermera…— tomó una especie de perchero de metal destinado a sostener la bolsa con el suero del piso y corrió con el pie unos pequeños y finos trozos de vidrio –el cual supuso que serían de algún frasco de medicamento– y volvió a mirarla. Tenía varias heridas recién curadas en su rostro, esparcidas por sus mejillas, frente y cuello—. Mírate, no estás bien, necesitas que te atiendan.

— Ya me atendieron… hay otras personas muriéndose aquí a las cuales deberían atender, yo estoy bien— la castaña desvió la mirada, enfadada.

John volvió a suspirar. En verdad se veía que Nathaly estaba enojada, pero no lograba entender demasiado bien el porqué. Aún así, siguió con su línea de pensamiento y volvió a hablar.

— No puedes descuidar tu salud, Nathaly. Deja que los médicos hagan lo que deben hacer.

La abogada giró el rostro rápidamente, clavando sus ojos verdes en los miel de él— Tu eres médico— dijo entonces.

— ¿Eh? Sí, pero…— respondió Watson, un tanto confundido.

— No era un pregunta, era una afirmación— lo interrumpió abruptamente—. Tú puedes revisar si estoy bien, y no esos incompetentes que-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que dos personas entraron, sin llamar, a la habitación. Nathaly fijó sus ojos en el más alto de los dos hombres, mientras que John giró el rostro y se quedó atónito ante la presencia del mismo. Un médico, vestido con una bata blanca, de tez pálida, cabello negro azabache y estatura media, entraba acompañado por un hombre alto, de postura firme, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos celestes, vestido con un impecable traje gris y con un paraguas en la mano.

— Señorita Harver, tiene visitas— dijo el médico, pero luego fijó su atención en John, el cual aún seguía algo anonadado por ver a Mycroft Holmes allí— Disculpe, pero… ¿usted quién es?

El doctor abrió la boca un par de veces, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Entonces, fue la mujer quién respondió por él.

— Es mi pareja.

John la miró automáticamente. Ella estaba completamente seria, mirando con algo de desprecio al médico. Su cabeza estaba comenzado a dar vueltas, no estaba entendiendo demasiado de todo aquello.

Mycroft alzó una ceja, inclinando un poco la cabeza ante la afirmación tan rotunda de la castaña, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Mientras, el médico del hospital resopló y se le acercó. Antes de que la mujer pudiera reprochar algo, ubicó una bolsa de suero en su soporte y la tomó del brazo.

— Señorita Harver, debe dejarme— dijo, al recibir la mirada asesina de la misma.

Minutos después, con Nathaly ya debidamente conectada a todo lo que se debía, el médico ya fuera de la habitación y John aún atónito, Mycroft Holmes comenzó a hablar.

— Bien Nathaly, debes decirme exactamente qué es lo que recuerdas del accidente.

La chica abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo, ya que John lo hizo primero.

— Un momento… ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

El mayor de los Holmes lo miró, algo extrañado.

— Creí que eran pareja, John… ¿Acaso Nathaly no te dijo que trabaja para mí?

Watson abrió los ojos de par en par. Luego miró a la mujer— ¿Trabajas para él? Dijiste que eras abogada.

La castaña, que aún no había vuelto a mirarlo a los ojos desde que el otro hombre entrara en la habitación, chasqueó la lengua suavemente. Aún así, fue Mycroft el que respondió:

— Es abogada, y trabaja para mi, en el gobierno. Ahora, Nathaly, dime lo que ocurrió.

El rubio arqueó las cejas y miró a la castaña. Ella ignoró por completo su mirada y, mirando fijamente a su jefe, comenzó a hablar.

— Iba a almorzar, estaba a punto de…— miró al ex-militar de reojo por un segundo para luego volver la vista hacia Holmes—…enviar un mensaje a John para ver si quería almorzar conmigo y…— se detuvo, comenzando a parpadear rápidamente. Tragó saliva y se recostó más sobre la camilla, comenzando a mirar a ambos hombres por turnos. Parecía un tanto confusa y algo temerosa—. No recuerdo nada desde que tomé mi celular y frené en un semáforo, dispuesta a escribir.

Ambos la miraron, casi sin poder creerlo. John acercó su mano a la frente de ella y le dio una ligera caricia. No tenía fiebre, estaba completamente bien. Quizás por el trauma no podía recordar nada aún, o quizás… Alejó sus pensamientos automáticamente de aquel hilo, no quería pensar en que Nathaly había tenido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, que desencadenara en algo más que una simple herida.

— No lo recuerdas— repitió el mayor de los Holmes, alzando una ceja. Luego se puso de pie y miró a Watson— John, debo pedirte que nos dejes hablar a solas— el aludido lo miró a los ojos, luego posó su vista en ella y por último se puso de pie –ya que estaba sentado en una butaca al lado de la camilla–, dispuesto a salir— Llama a un médico— agregó por último Mycroft, muy seriamente.

John Watson salió al pasillo, con un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, cansado. El día anterior estaba atendiendo tranquilamente en su consultorio, tratando de volver a su vida normal, y ahora se encontraba de nuevo involucrado en algo extraño y peligroso. Algo en lo que Mycroft Holmes también estaba involucrado… Eso era malo, muy malo, a decir verdad… Pero por alguna razón, se sentía bien, nervioso, pero bien. Y sus pensamientos lo llevaron una vez más hacia Sherlock. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una suave, pero sonrisa al fin.

.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?— preguntó la mujer castaña al hombre que la miraba fijamente.

— Sherlock me avisó, vio lo del accidente en la televisión— respondió Holmes.

— ¿En la televisión? Pero si Sherlock la odia— dijo extrañada la abogaba, para luego suspirar y acomodarse mejor en la cama.

— Estás preocupada por John— volvió a hablar el diplomático, ignorando completamente su comentario—. Se te nota a la legua— añadió, al ver la cara que le ponía su interlocutora—. Sherlock se decepcionará de ti cuando se entere de que tus sentimien-

— Sherlock sabe perfectamente que tengo sentimientos, no como tu— lo interrumpió Nathaly, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar—. Lo sabe desde que nos conocimos, y aún así confía en mí… Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

— Sherlock cree que fue Moran y sus hombres quienes provocaron el accidente— respondió Mycroft, luego de suspirar profundamente y tratar de ignorar el tono de voz y lo que había dicho la mujer—, por eso quería saber qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero si no lo recuerdas…

— ¿Por eso le dijiste a John que llamara a un médico? ¿Para ver si hay algo en mi cerebro que me impide recordarlo?— preguntó en voz baja. Comenzaba a sentirse algo mal, no quería tener que depender de médicos ni de medicamentos para poder vivir. Había experimentado ese tipo de vida y no quería.

El mayor de los Holmes inclinó un poco la cabeza, para luego responder— Eso, o te han suministrado algún tipo de droga, la cual no sólo hizo que tuvieras este "accidente" sino que también borró de tu memoria los hechos sobre él.

Nathaly volvió suspirar profundamente, dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación y vislumbrando que John acababa de volver, acompañado por el mismo médico que la había visto hacía unos minutos. Mycroft giró el rostro para ver lo mismo que ella, se puso de pie y tomó su celular, dispuesto a llamar al Inspector Lestrade. Se dirigió a la puerta mientras discaba y le dijo, justo antes de ponerse el móvil en la oreja:

— Vas a estar bien… y John también— abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a los dos doctores, mientras escuchaba como la voz del detective de Scotland Yard lo atendía—. Lestrade, soy yo. Necesito que vengas al Royal, Nathaly Harver, la mujer que tuvo el accidente hoy, está internada aquí.

Los dos médicos, mientras tanto, se acercaron a la mujer. John tomó su mano de forma cariñosa, no sin antes percatarse del extraño modo en que Mycroft hablaba con Lestrade, que era decididamente informal. El otro, por su parte, luego de revisar los aparatos y el suero de ella, dijo:

— Si no recuerdas algo, tendremos que hacerte una tomogr-

— No… hagan un examen toxicológico— Nathaly, John y el doctor miraron al hombre que había hablado, el cual aún tenía el celular en una oreja, ya que no había terminado de hablar con el inspector—. Tenemos serias sospechas de que ha sido envenenada o drogada de alguna forma, por lo tanto debe hacerlo.

— De acuerdo— respondió el médico. Luego salió de la habitación, para ir a buscar a una enfermera.

— ¿Drogada?— preguntó extrañado John, aunque debía admitir que eso lo aliviaba un poco. Una droga podía salir fácilmente del sistema, no así una contusión en el cerebro— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— miró a Mycroft, para luego clavar sus ojos en los de Nathaly.

— No fue un accidente, John, por eso estoy aquí, y por eso pronto vendrá Lestrade— dijo en forma de respuesta el hombre, luego de cortar su comunicación telefónica—. Ahora debo irme, te encargo de que permanezcas con ella hasta que él llegue, ¿sí?

Y sin decir más, se marchó de allí, dejando a la pareja sola.

John volvió a mirarla. Sin soltar su mano se sentó en la banqueta a su lado y simplemente esperaron…

.

.

.

* * *

_Okey~ eso es todo por ahora! Espero poder terminar el 3 en la semana ^^_

_Ya saben, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, buenas o malas, solo deben dejar un pequeño reviw! :D  
_

_Saluditos~! :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Acá vengo que el tercer capi de este fic :) que por cierto, le cambié el genero a "drama" jeje_

_Bueno.. sin más que agregar, los dejo leer~  
_

_Agradeciendo como siempre a SherlyWho por el beteo ;)  
_

_**Advertencia: mesión de slash.**  
_

**Todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a la BBC o a Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**III**

Había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que Mycroft Holmes había abandonado la habitación, dejando a John y Nathaly solos. No habían hablado demasiado, la chica se encontraba cansada y algo adormilada por los medicamentos que le habían suministrado para el dolor y el rubio no quería presionarla, aunque su mente estaba siendo invadida por miles de preguntas. La castaña se había dormido hacía poco menos de treinta minutos, y John estaba por el mismo camino, cuando alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta. El ex-militar, sobresaltado, se enderezó en su asiento y, mirando en dirección a la entrada, dijo:

— Pase.

El canoso inspector de Scotalnd Yard, junto a la Sargento Donovan, entraron lentamente al cuarto. Ambos lo miraron, el hombre casi que con tristeza, y la mujer con cierta sorpresa.

— Buenas tardes John— dijo el detective inspector Lestrade, acercándoseles— ¿Está dormida, verdad?

— Buenas tardes— saludó el hombre, mirando a la mujer que descansaba sobre la cama—. Si, hace un rato ya. Es a causa de los medicamentos.

— No esperaba verte aquí— comentó Donovan, mientras su jefe se acercaba a Nathaly. John sonrió de lado y tomó la mano de la castaña afectuosamente, por lo que la policía agregó—. Oh… ya veo. Tienes cierta habilidad para involucrarte con personas extrañas, Watson.

Lestrade le dedicó una mirada de reproche, por lo que la mujer simplemente se aclaró la garganta y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuaderno de notas y un lápiz. El hombre de cabello blanquecino se sentó en otra butaca que había en la habitación, cerca de la cama, y miró a John.

— Bien, supongo que podemos comenzar contigo hasta que ella despierte, entonces.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Van a interrogarme a mí también?— preguntó extrañado el rubio.

— Por supuesto, fuiste una de las últimas personas en verla antes del accidente.

— La vi en la mañana temprano, el accidente fue cerca del mediodía, ¿cómo puedo haber sido…?

— Eso fue lo que Mycroft me dijo— interrumpió el detective. John suspiró y asintió, por lo que el otro continuó—. Bien, ¿a qué hora se separaron?

— Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo antes de despedirse se habían encontrado?

John tragó saliva y se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, sin dejar de mirar al otro hombre. Con una ligera curvatura que denotaba algo de nerviosismo en sus labios, respondió:

— Desde la tarde anterior, poco después de las cinco.

Donovan soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que Gregory sonrió de lado— De acuerdo, ¿sabes hacia dónde se dirigía luego de que se despidiera de ti?

— Al trabajo— respondió, pero luego agregó—. O eso es lo que me dijo ella, al menos.

— Muy bien… ¿a dónde te dirigiste tú?

— A mi casa, y luego al consultorio.

— Perfecto— miró a la morena, que acababa de terminar de escribir las respuestas de John en su libreta— ¿Anotaste todo, verdad?

— Claro— respondió ella, para luego dirigir su vista al antiguo compañero de Sherlock Holmes—. No sabía que estabas en una relación.

— Amm… bueno… Técnicamente nadie lo sabe— ambos lo miraron extrañados. El médico los miró a alternativamente a ambos, para luego humedecerse un poco los labios con lengua y proseguir—. Nos conocimos ayer.

Los dos policías lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. John no parecía el tipo de hombre que se acostaba con una mujer que apenas conoce, pero aún así, el hecho de que estuviera ahí con ella, en actitud sumamente protectora, era muy propio de él. La sargento abrió la boca y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Nathaly comenzó a moverse, abriendo un poco los ojos y observándolos. John la miró automáticamente, cosa que ella respondió apretando un poco su mano y dibujando una pequeña y suave sonrisa.

— Hola— dijo ella en un susurro. Luego miró al inspector de Scotland Yard—. Usted debe de ser Lestrade, ¿verdad?

— Si, así es, un placer conocerla, señorita Harver— respondió el hombre, sonriendo levemente.

— Puede llamarme Nathaly. Lo envió Mycroft, ¿no es así?— él asintió—. Lamento decirle que no tengo mucho para agregar a lo que John, él o mi auto hayan podido decirles— prosiguió, luego de incorporarse un poco.

John la miró extrañado, mientras Lestrade se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, para mirarla fijamente también. El tono de voz que la chica había empleado le hacía recordar al de Sherlock cuando él le hacía preguntas con repuestas aparentemente obvias.

— Porque supongo que hicieron pericias al auto, ¿verdad?— agregó, al no obtener comentario alguno por parte de ninguno de los presentes.

Gregory parpadeó unas cuantas veces, inclinando un poco la cabeza, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada de reojo a Sally. En verdad le recordaba a Sherlock.

— Aún no tenemos los resultados— respondió sin más.

La mujer suspiró profundamente, para luego volver a hablar— De acuerdo…

— Bien, entonces…— el inspector se enderezó, apoyando completamente su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla— ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías cuando ocurrió el accidente?

— Hacia el centro, pensaba que John y yo podíamos encontrarnos para almorzar.

— ¿Y de dónde habías salido?

Nathaly miró fijamente al peli-blanco, luego dirigió su vista a John, clavando sus ojos en los de él y respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— De mi trabajo. No puedo decir dónde queda, es secreto de estado. Pregúntenle a Mycroft Holmes.

Un largo e incómodo silencio inundó la pequeña sala de hospital en dónde se hallaban. El médico ex-militar y la abogada no separaban los ojos del otro ni por un segundo, ante las miradas anonadados de los dos policías. Ella sabía que cuando volvieran a estar solos él la invadiría de preguntas completamente naturales y sabía también que la respuesta a la mayoría de esas preguntas serían "es un secreto". Eso le dolía en cierta medida, el rubio le había hablado de varias cosas en su pequeña e improvisada cita del día anterior, y sabía a la perfección que había sido completamente sincero con ella… Pero simplemente había cosas que había jurado no revelar y debía mantener ese juramento.

— De… de acuerdo…— Lestrade interrumpió el pesado silencio, comenzando a ponerse de pie—. Entonces será mejor que haga que apuren los resultados de las pericias de tu auto. Si algo surge volveré a venir o My-— se interrumpió a sí mismo, John comenzaba a mirarlo de forma extraña, evidentemente por la forma en la cual hablaba del mayor de los hermanos Holmes—, el señor Holmes te avisará.

Y dicho esto se despidió de ambos y, junto a Sally Donovan, salieron de aquella habitación, volviendo a dejar solos a Nathaly y John.

La castaña volvió a acomodarse en la cama, para luego mirar a John y hablar.

— Se que quieres preguntarme… algunas cosas, John. Y es perfectamente normal que quieras hacerlo, asique adelante, hazlo.

El rubio la miró, luego suspiró con un dejo de cansancio y asintió con la cabeza. Luego de un momento, en el cual buscó la mejor manera de comenzar, preguntó:

— ¿Quién eres en verdad?

Ella lanzó un suspiro de risa— Nathaly Harver es mi verdadero nombre, si a eso te refieres.

— Genial, es un buen comienzo— dijo de forma divertida el hombre—. La última vez que conocí a alguien que trabajaba para Mycroft Holmes no me dio su verdadero nombre.

— ¿Anthea?— preguntó la chica de ojos verdes, también en tono divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero luego volvieron a su semblante serio y ella volvió hablar.

— En fin… ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Él suspiró profundo— Se que no vas a decirme en qué trabajas, si Mycroft es tu jefe, es obvio que no puedes decirlo, pero… ¿Cómo rayos terminaste trabajando para él?

— Mi padre también era abogado, él trabajaba para Mycroft Holmes desde que yo era pequeña. Cuando él murió… Bueno, Mycroft necesitaba a alguien de confianza y hacía un par de años que yo me había recibido y…— era evidente la melancolía que le traía hablar de su padre, pero debía contar esa parte de la historia, así le habían dicho que debía hacerlo. La red de Sherlock para atrapar a la de Moriarty debía permanecer oculta para John hasta que el mismo detective lo considerara oportuno. Y aunque sabía que luego eso le costaría la confianza que el doctor estaba depositando en ella, debía hacerlo. Era por su propio bien—, eso.

Watson le dedicó una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa suave— Entonces… básicamente, con el tiempo, te fuiste convirtiendo en una persona de confianza para él y te confió varios secretos.

— Así es. Es por eso que no pude decirle ni siquiera a Lestrade en dónde trabajo con exactitud… y por eso tampoco puedo decírtelo a ti, John… Aunque sé que has sabido varias cosas referentes a varios secretos cuando tu y Sherlock vivían juntos.

El rubio volvió a asentir con la cabeza— Entonces, tu ya me conocías, ¿verdad? Porque trabajas para Mycroft desde hace más de tres años.

Nathaly le dedicó una sonrisa algo culpable— Pero no mentí cuando dije que me encantaba tu blog… y el de Sherlock, ni cuando dije que creía en ambos. Conocí a Moriarty, sé la clase de mente criminal que era, ningún periódico sensacionalista podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

— Gracias— dijo simplemente John, levantándose un poco, para poder besar dulcemente la frente de la castaña.

Ella cerró los ojos, recibiéndolo con cariño y sin poder evitar que sus manos tomaran con firmeza la camisa que el hombre llevaba puesta, atrayéndolo un poco más hacia ella. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo de cerca, necesitaba sentirse querida. Él captó al instante sus sentimientos y entonces besó sus labios con ternura, a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro.

Pero su momento fue cruelmente interrumpido por el sonar de una melodía. Ambos se separaron y John resopló al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su celular, al cual estaban llamando. Buscó en su bolsillo y, al ver el remitente, resopló aún más.

— Es mi hermana.

— Atiéndela— dijo Nathaly.

— Puede esperar.

— De verdad, John, atiéndela.

Él suspiró e hizo caso, atendiendo la llamada de su hermana.

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry?— comenzó a caminar por la habitación, trazando círculos con sus pasos.

La castaña lo miraba entretenida; aquel hombre, a pesar de apenas conocerse, la hacía sentir demasiado bien. Temió por su futuro, sabiendo que nunca podría llegar a ser nada especial en la vida del médico una vez que Sherlock apareciera, pero aún así, también tenía muy en claro que ella misma había aceptado las consecuencias de su trabajo, de su misión, y debía aceptarlo. Debía aceptar que jamás podía permitirse desarrollar sentimientos profundos para con John. Quizás, como había dicho Mycroft unas horas antes, eso fuera malo para los planes del detective consultor, pero éste sabía perfectamente que ella era una mujer normal, con sentimientos profundos y también le había advertido lo que podía llegar a pasar. Él había aceptado y así eran las cosas. Todos debían admitirlo, ella, Mycroft, Sherlock y el mismo John, aunque en ese momento no supiera absolutamente nada de lo que se estaba gestando a su alrededor.

Cuando el rubio cortó la comunicación con su hermana, la miró y se le acercó, aún resoplando.

— Quiere que nos encontremos, supongo que necesita dinero. Pero no te preocupes, no me iré de aquí hasta que alguien más llegue.

— No te preocupes por mí, John, estaré bien… ¿crees que Mycroft dejaría a este hospital sin más seguridad, cuando él mismo vino a verme?

— ¿Segura?

— Completamente— respondió ella, sonriendo.

— Está bien, pero no tardaré, no será más de media hora, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo él, tomando su chaqueta.

— Despreocúpate.

Watson se le acercó y volvió a besarla en los labios, para luego marcharse de allí, dejando a la castaña sola en su habitación, por primera vez desde que había ingresado al hospital. Ella suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a buscar su teléfono, para avisarle a Sherlock que su amigo había salido de allí y que posiblemente debía vigilarlo, para que nada malo le pasase. Pero su mente se paralizó, y su rostro palideció al instante, al recordar que era el mismo John quién ahora tenía su celular. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan idiota como para permitir que él lo tomara? ¿Qué ocurriría si el detective enviaba un mensaje, o llamaba, y era John quién lo recibía? Todo por lo que habían estado trabajando en el último año podía estar en peligro… La seguridad de John Watson y del mismo Sherlock Holmes podían estarlo…

.

.

Se encontraba en un bar del centro de la ciudad. Un típico bar londinense, con bastante gente alrededor, meseros yendo de aquí para allá, algún que otro niño correteando y las noticias más importantes del día repitiéndose una y otra vez en el canal de noticias del televisor. Él se encontraba sentado en una mesa para dos, con la mirada fija en el aparato, una taza de té humeante en frente suyo y su teléfono celular en una mano, esperando pacientemente. En realidad estaba nervioso, había fallado una vez más. Esa maldita mujer se le había escapado de nuevo… Ni siquiera luego de drogarla le había dicho la información que necesitaba darle a su jefe. No podía creer que hubiera gente así en el mundo actual, que respetara tanto y a tal límite las malditas obligaciones morales. Él ciertamente no era una de ellas, estaba haciendo todo aquello por dinero, nada más que por dinero. No le importaba qué era lo que debía hacer, podría asesinar a la mismísima reina si era necesario. Después de todo, nadie lo conocía en ese país. Era simplemente un extraño norteamericano que estaba pasando una temporada en Londres, nadie preguntaba por él y él no preguntaba por nadie.

Suspiró profundamente, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa con un gran golpe. Se reclinó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos. En verdad su jefe estaba llegando tarde, lo cual no era nada típico de él y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. Justo en ese momento, su móvil vibró, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Estiró su brazo lentamente, hasta tomarlo y ver el mensaje:

— "Dije que era tu última oportunidad. SM"

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Se incorporó, sentándose correctamente y, antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, una bala atravesó el cristal de la ventana más cercana, cortando el aire e internándose en medio de su pecho. El teléfono celular se deslizó por su mano ya inerte, cayendo al suelo en un estrepitoso ruido sordo, mientras todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor comenzaban a alterarse, sin entender absolutamente nada.

.

Mientras, en el edificio de enfrente del bar, en uno de los últimos pisos, un hombre con un sofisticado fusil de francotirador levantaba la vista de la mirilla con una maléfica sonrisa en sus labios. Sus planes no estaban saliendo como él quería, o como James hubiera querido, pero por lo menos, acababa de deshacerse de una inútil arañita de pared. Ahora debía volver a mover los hilos de aquella gran red que la araña madre había construido, y poder llegar de una vez por todas hasta la red de Sherlock Holmes.

.

.

Estaba sentada en la cama del hospital, hacía apenas diez minutos que John se había ido, y observaba atentamente todo lo que la rodeaba, ideando la mejor manera de escapar de ahí sin que ningún médico o enfermera se percatara de ello. Ya estaba a punto de desconectarse el monitor cardíaco, cuando un hombre irrumpió en la habitación como si nada. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sobresaltándose un poco, clavando su vista en los ojos celestes de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tenía que hablar contigo— dijo en forma de respuesta, con su grave voz.

— Pero es peligroso.

Él sonrió de lado y se acomodó el gorro que llevaba puesto— Soy un maestro del disfraz, nadie podría reconocerme.

— Yo lo hice— dijo en tono de superación y algo de burla la castaña.

— Tú eres mi _aprendiz_— dijo en forma de respuesta el morocho, usando un tono bastante extraño al decir la última palabra.

Nathaly comenzó a reír, para luego acomodarse mejor en la cama y mirarlo, reacomodando los cables que tenía conectados.

— Muy bien, _maestro_ ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?— dijo entonces, usando el mismo tono que Sherlock.

— Primero de todo, no pienses en escapar de aquí hasta que te lo digan— ella lo miró, levantando una ceja, en forma acusadora—. Sé que no soy el indicado para decírtelo, pero aún así, no debes hacerlo— la miró acusadoramente, para luego agregar—, es parte del plan— la castaña suspiró, girando los ojos, pero luego simplemente volvió a mirarlo, sabiendo que no había terminado de hablar—. Y segundo, hay que comenzar con el final.

— Entiendo, ¿qué hay de John, le dirás?

— En poco tiempo, probablemente— un pequeño gesto de nostalgia se dibujó en el rostro del detective. Ella lo miró, entre preocupada y melancólica, con las cejas caídas, pero aún así no dijo nada—. Sé que has… desarrollado sentimientos para con John, Nathaly, pero…

— Te lo advertí.

— También yo.

— Lo sé— ella suspiró y bajó la mirada. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, así como también sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no había podido evitarlo y tampoco se arrepentía de ello, pero una gran angustia estaba apoderándose de su corazón.

El menor de los Holmes también suspiro, profundamente, cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos y clavar su fría y dominante mirada en los ojos verdes de ella.

— Bien, escucha con atención lo que debes hacer, porque estoy seguro de que John no tardará en regresar.

— Pero él… espera, ¿tú hiciste que se fuera?

— Si— respondió simplemente. Se le acercó un poco más y continuó hablando—. Uno de los hombres de Moran te drogó para que revelaras la información que posees, y terminó causando el accidente. Es probable que él esté a punto de morir, si es que no lo liquidaron ya, pero otras de las arañas de Moriarty vendrá por ti, y por John, probablemente disfrazándose de personal del hospital, asique cuando el médico te dé el alta, debes permanecer un tiempo más, al menos una hora, sin decirle a John, y esperar…

— Y entonces lo atrapo y te lo llevo— terminó ella.

Él sonrió— A Mycroft, en realidad. Él y Lestrade sabrán que hacer, ya les di las instrucciones.

— ¿Lestrade? ¿Le dijiste…?

— Si, antes de venir contigo me encontré con él y mi hermano— Sherlock suspiró, en forma un tanto extraña, dando a entender que su encuentro con el inspector y su hermano mayor no había sido muy de su agrado.

Nathaly soltó una risita al ver la expresión de su "jefe", por lo que no pudo contener la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Mi querido hermano mayor está… como decirlo… saliendo, con Gregory Lestrade— la expresión de fastidio en el rostro del detective consultor se acentuó aún más, por lo que la mujer no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— En verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿el hombre de hielo, en una relación?

— Si, ¿quién lo diría, verdad?— y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a salir, no sin antes detenerse a la altura de los pies de la castaña y observarlos— Te fracturaste el tobillo.

Nathaly dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios— Podría haber sido peor.

— Ya lo creo— Sherlock apoyó una de sus manos en el pie vendado de ella –que se encontraba tapado por las sábanas– y le dedicó una suave y casi imperceptible caricia—. Cuídate y cuídalo a John hasta que sea el momento— y dicho esto continuó su caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación.

— Sherlock, espera— el detective frenó un momento y la miró por encima de su hombro—. John tiene mi teléfono.

— No te preocupes— dijo en él en forma de respuesta, sonriendo de lado y yéndose.

Ella asintió, observando como Sherlock Holmes salía de su campo visual, haciéndose pasar por un guardia de seguridad. Suspiró profundamente y se recostó por completo en la cama, esperando a que lo que él había dicho se cumpliera.

.

.

Hacía unos cinco minutos que estaba esperando a su hermana en el lugar en dónde habían arreglado de encontrarse; se encontraba bastante nervioso, no quería dejar por mucho tiempo a Nathaly sola, por más que hubiera visto a muchos más guardias de los habituales en el hospital. Alzó la vista al ahora nublado cielo nocturno, comenzando a pensar en los acontecimientos que se habían agolpado repentinamente en las últimas veinticuatro horas, todo había pasado tan rápido que le parecía estar soñando y, a la vez, sentía que había retrocedido dos años en el tiempo, a excepción de la presencia de Sherlock. Y a decir verdad, en ese momento, pensándolo bien, todo aquello tenía un tinte muy peculiar, típico de su antiguo compañero de piso.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón dio un vuelco. Últimamente pensar en Sherlock había dejado de ser doloroso, para pasar a ser cálido y agradable. Cuando lo hacía, una sensación nostálgica pero feliz invadía todo su ser… A veces, le seguían sensaciones agradables, y otras, un tanto más tristes, pero siempre, una sonrisa inconsciente y boba se dibujaba en su rostro. Recordarlo era como recordar el sabor de un delicioso chocolate o de un exquisito té caliente que hacía tiempo no probaba.

En esa ocasión, fue la tristeza la que lo invadió. Hacía ya tiempo que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y en verdad había sido un idiota al no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando en verdad importaba ¿Quién iría a pensar que aquello que había negado tantas veces terminaría por convertirse en algo que en verdad añoraba y deseaba por que fuese real?

Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y maldiciéndose a sí mismo, a la vez que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Fue entonces cuando lo notó: tenía dos celulares, uno en cada bolsillo. Extrañado, volvió a abrir los ojos y los sacó, observándolos. Un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió, uno de ellos no era el suyo, era el de Nathaly.

— Diablos— murmuró entre dientes, comenzando a buscar con la mirada a su hermana, esperando a que apareciera pronto, para poder volver al hospital.

Pero entonces el teléfono de la mujer sonó, anunciando un mensaje. Lo miró arqueando las cejas, el cartel indicaba que provenía de alguien llamado Sigerson. En un arrebato de curiosidad, que deseó nunca volver a tener para con el teléfono de una mujer, abrió el mensaje y leyó su contenido:

— "Vuelve al hospital John. Lo siento, pero lo de tu hermana fue una farsa."

Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras lo invadía una gran conmoción. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía llegar a significar aquel mensaje, pero Sigerson sabía que él tenía en su poder el teléfono de Nathaly y que no estaba con ella. Aquello podía ser bueno o malo y, antes de tener que lamentarlo, llamó un taxi, se subió a toda prisa en él y le indicó al conductor que le pagaría cincuenta libras de más si llegaba en menos de quince minutos.

Mientras las calles de Londres pasaban a toda velocidad por sus ojos, otro mensaje llegó, del mismo remitente.

— "Ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso".

El corazón le dio un vuelco, se imaginó claramente la voz de Sherlock al decir aquello, además de su típica firma "SH" al final del mensaje, aunque sabía que eso –más allá de ser imposible– no estaban allí. Una vez más, la curiosidad lo invadió e ingresó al buzón de mensajes recibidos de la castaña. De los al menos setenta mensajes que había almacenados, cincuenta eran del tal Sigerson, mientras que los restantes se repartían entre Mycroft Holmes y otras personas. Leyó apenas dos, pero éstos bastaron para llenar su mente con aún más preguntas, y su corazón con aún más incertidumbre.

— "Nuestra red está desplegada sobre la suya, espera hasta mañana para actuar."

— "No olvides que aunque no está, Moran es tan venoso como él."

.

Entró ya más calmado a la habitación del hospital, al ver que Nathaly estaba ahí, perfectamente bien. Llevaba el celular de ella aún en la mano, apretándolo fuertemente. No dijo absolutamente nada, solo se le acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado. La castaña estaba dormida, cosa que agradeció, a decir verdad. Se la quedó mirando por varios y largos minutos. Se veía tan serena y frágil que le pareció que era una persona diferente a la que el día anterior había enfrentado a un hombre que la estaba amenazando de muerte. Volvió a mirar el teléfono de la abogada, el nombre de Sigerson le rondaba la cabeza, al igual que los mensajes que había leído. Una extraña sensación lo estaba invadiendo cada vez más, haciendo que en su mente (que se encontraba tratando de unir hechos y nombres, imitando –a su parecer– el proceso mental que usaba Sherlock), el nombre de Mycroft Holmes chocara contra las paredes de su cráneo constantemente. No por nada le había pedido que se fuera para hablar con Nathaly a solas, no por nada ella no le había podido contar todo, no por nada el tal Sigerson sabía lo de su hermana y que él tenía el celular de la castaña. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Suspiró profundamente y estiró el cuello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, de modo que ésta quedó apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento. Mycroft, Sigerson, Lestrade, Moriarty… Sherlock. Todos ellos, sus nombres, giraban en círculos en su cerebro… Y él no podía hallar una clara conexión, pero sabía que la había.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos, Nathaly comenzó a despertar y, al ver a John a su lado, sonrió completamente feliz. Pero la seriedad invadió su pálido rostro al ver la expresión del rubio.

— John… ¿Qué ocurre?

Él no respondió, simplemente le mostró su celular, con el mensaje que le había llegado cuando estaba esperando para su falso encuentro con su hermana. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, verdaderamente sorprendida.

— ¿Quién es Sigerson? ¿Por qué sabía que yo tenía tu celular? ¿Y cómo es que conoce a mi hermana?

Ella cambió su semblante completamente, haciendo que sus rasgos adquirieran una dureza y frialdad extrañas, especialmente sus ojos verdes, los cuales se clavaron fijamente en los pardos de John. Estiró el brazo, con la palma hacia arriba, y dijo, en tono de orden:

— Dámelo.

Él alejó el aparato del campo visual de ella, sonriendo de lado. Si algo había aprendido en su tiempo viviendo con Sherlock, era que no podía ceder de forma fácil a los mandatos de nadie, y especialmente de una mujer.

— No hasta que me digas quién es Sigerson— ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero él volvió a hablar, impidiéndole que lo hiciera—. Claramente me conoce, asique no voy a permitir que me digas que es un secreto, porque no importa, ¿quién es Sigerson?

Nathaly volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos— John…— volvió a abrirlos y lo miró. Él seguía en la misma posición, no iba a permitir que le ocultara eso—. Yo no soy nadie para decírtelo, perdóname.

El ex-militar arqueó las cejas— ¿Cómo que no eres nadie? ¡Por dios, Nathaly, trabajas para Mycroft Holmes! Ese hombre es prácticamente el mismísimo gobierno, y trabajas directamente para él, ¿esperas que crea que no eres nadie?

— No, pero es cierto. Yo solo cumplo órdenes, y no puedo decirte nada hasta que me den dicha orden.

John apretó los labios, sin dejar de mirarla. Luego resopló y se puso de pie, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, alborotándolo un poco y giró sobre sus talones para volver a mirarla. Se pasó la lengua por los labios un par de veces, mientras meditaba bien lo que iba a decir. No quería enojarse, no quería que su apenas iniciada relación –si es que se podía llamar así– se derrumbara antes de que terminara de construirse. En verdad le gustaba esa mujer que tenía delante, le caía bien, y quería conocerla más y mejor. Quería poder tener una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuese, para comenzar de nuevo, otra vez.

— De acuerdo… Llamaré a Mycroft, entonces, y que él me explique todo esto, porque en verdad no entiendo absolutamente nada, pero sé que está relacionado de alguna u otra forma con…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque alguien abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear. John miró por sobre su hombro y dibujó una mueca en sus labios.

— No creo que necesites llamarme, John— dijo con su molesta media sonrisa el mayor de los Holmes. El hombre iba escoltado por el inspector Lestrade.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó el rubio, sin quitar aquella mueca de irritación de su rostro.

— No lo sé, él me arrastró— respondió el peliblanco policía, sonriendo de forma extraña y señalando con la cabeza al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Los ojos de Watson se dirigieron a los del político, en busca de una respuesta, la cual exigía ser satisfactoria.

— Tenemos los resultados de la pericia de tu auto, Nathaly— respondió entonces Holmes—, y fueron muy contundentes. Pero, además, vinimos a decirte que cierto hombre acaba de ser asesinado hoy, en un bar del centro, por un rifle de alta potencia y disparado por una mano de alta precisión.

John elevó una ceja, extrañado, y luego volteó a ver la expresión en la cara de la mujer. Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos, clara señal de que estaba pensando. Volvió a mirar a los dos hombres y preguntó:

— ¿El hombre que murió es el mismo que causó el accidente de Nathaly?

— Con total seguridad, después de todo, es quién le ha estado causando contratiempos y persiguiéndola estas últimas semanas.

El antiguo blogger entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Los nombres en su cabeza giraban cada vez más rápido, debía aclarar su mente, encontrar esa maldita relación de una vez por todas y, entonces, estaba seguro, todo le quedaría claro. Debía preguntarle, era ahora o nunca:

— ¿Quién es Sigerson, Mycroft?— dijo, ya con voz más calmada, ya que había estado casi gritando anteriormente.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja y mirando de reojo a su supuesta subordinada— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Porque, sea quien sea, está involucrado en todo esto y como evidentemente yo y Nathaly también, quiero saberlo— hizo una pausa—. Además, no sé porqué, pero me suena a que Sherlock, sea en la forma en que sea, esta… estaba involucrado.

Mycroft Holmes no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se quedó observando a John por unos cuantos minutos, con expresión seria y algo desafiante, hasta que dibujó una mínima sonrisa y, tomando su ya típico paraguas, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

— En verdad acabas de sorprenderme, John. Tienes una forma muy particular de pensar, pero es muy eficiente en verdad— los demás presentes lo miraron mientras salía. John de forma muy seria y bastante enojado, Nathaly sin ninguna expresión particular y Lestrade, muy extrañado—. Estoy seguro de que llegarás a la verdad que tanto quieres descubrir por ti solo— agregó cuando ya se encontraba en el pasillo. Luego volvió a girar y miró al detective de Scotland Yard—. Vamos, Gregory.

Éste asintió, se despidió de John y Nathaly y ambos hombres se fueron. El rubio suspiró de forma profunda, tratando de no soltar una maldición contra el mayor de los Holmes y luego le devolvió el celular a la castaña, diciendo:

— Bien, creo que ya no será de mucha ayuda que siga teniendo esto, ¿verdad? Así como tampoco será de ayuda seguir preguntándote.

Ella tomó el aparato y lo colocó a su lado, sobre el colchón— No, lo siento, de verdad, John.

— Descuida.

La abogada bajó la mirada, mientras el hombre volvía a tomar asiento. Un pequeño sonido anunció la llegada de un mensaje al móvil de ella, el cual leyó automáticamente y no respondió.

.

.

El menor de los hermanos Holmes acababa de regresar a la casa de su hermano mayor. Estaba algo alterado a decir verdad, lo cual era demasiado inusual en él, y eso lo alteraba aún más. Había ido al hospital, le había enviado un mensaje a John y como un idiota se había quedado en aquel lugar hasta asegurarse de que el rubio llegara bien. En verdad lo había afectado, no entendía la razón exacta, sólo sabía que los niveles de adrenalina y endorfina en su cuerpo habían aumentado increíblemente al ver al doctor pasar apresuradamente por delante suyo, sin siquiera verlo por el rabillo del ojo y, por supuesto, sin identificarlo. Había tenido el irracional impulso de tomarlo del brazo, mirarlo a los ojos, decirle que era él, decirle que todo aquello era una farsa para atrapar a Moriarty, que estaba vivo, que no había muerto aquel día en el hospital, que todo había sido montado como una obra de teatro…

Pero él era un hombre racional, de ciencia, calculador y práctico. Tenía un plan e iba a cumplirlo al pie de la letra y no se permitiría dominar por sentimientos. Hizo una leve mueca de desagrado al pensar en los sentimientos, pero debía admitirlo, conocía la química del cuerpo, sabía porque había reaccionado así… Y sólo se podía explicar por aquellas cosas que la gente llamaba "amor". El ciertamente no concebía esa palabra, no porque nunca hubiera dado o recibido cariño, amor; después de todo, las personas, incluso él, sentía esa cosa extraña por sus padres y hermanos, aunque no lo admitieran.

Suspiró profundamente y tomó su violín, comenzando a improvisar, para aclarar sus pensamientos. Justo en ese momento, un mensaje de su hermano llegó a su teléfono y, al leerlo, su semblante se tornó más serio de lo que ya estaba. La arañita de pared de Moriarty había muerto, lo había asesinado Moran, obviamente; eso no le sorprendía, al contrario, se lo esperaba, no por nada le había dado aquellas instrucciones a Nathaly. Pero la segunda parte de aquel mensaje fue la causa de que su seriedad aumentara: John estaba sospechando de ella. Sabía que en algún momento ocurría, él no era ningún estúpido, por más que siempre se lo dijera. Su antiguo compañero de Baker Street era inteligente y había aprendido de él… y ahora se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco de que Nathaly Harver estaba involucrada con él.

Quizás fuera el momento para comenzar la última escena del último acto de aquella obra que había comenzado hacía casi dos años.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien.. espero que les halla gustado~ ^^_

_En el prox capi se viene el reencuentro! :3  
_

_Bueno, ya saben, los reviw me hacen feliz! :D  
_

_Saludos~!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hoooola! :) Acá les traigo el cuarto capi, culpa de los estudios no se pudo antes, perdon ^^_**  
**

_Nuevamente, muchias gracias a SherlyWho por betearlo, te quiero! :)  
_

__**_Advertencias: lemon. Yaoi.  
_**

**__Todo lo que reconozcan, pertenece a Connan Doyle o a la BBC.  
**

* * *

**IV**

A la mañana siguiente, habiendo pasado John la noche entera en el hospital, junto a Nathaly, el médico ex-militar despertó muy temprano, apenas los primeros indicios de sol asomaban por las ventanas entrecerradas de la habitación. Decidió que lo mejor sería salir a dar un pequeño paseo por los pasillos del hospital para, por lo menos, encontrar una máquina de café en donde tomar algo. Su mente estaba realmente abatida y algo descontrolada, al igual que sus sentimientos; aquellos nombres aún giraban como un torbellino de ideas poco interconectadas entre sí. Mycroft había dicho que pronto llegaría a la verdad que quería conocer sin necesidad de preguntar nada. ¿A qué se había referido? ¿En verdad Sherlock tenía algo que ver con todo aquello? La respuesta por la cual más se inclinaba su balanza mental era la afirmativa, pero la gran cuestión allí era el cómo. Sherlock había muerto hacía dos años, ¿qué relación podía llegar a tener con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento? Suspiró profundamente, ya con una taza de té negro en su mano, y se dispuso a regresar a la habitación de la castaña… Nathaly. La chica había llegado a su vida de una forma completamente casual, accidental, pero ella lo conocía desde antes. Entonces, ¿había sido tan casual como parecía? Con el mayor de los Holmes como su jefe, se inclinó a pensar que seguramente había estado, al menos, un poco planeado.

Pero lo que seguro no había estado planeado –porque lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que los Holmes no eran personas sentimentales–, era el hecho de que él y la mujer habían terminado teniendo una especie de relación. Y entonces lo comprendió, el hecho por el cual Mycroft había estado hablando a solas con Nathaly y que luego ella se comportara algo más huraña, fría, su encuentro había estado perfectamente planeado, pero no el hecho de que terminaran acostándose, queriéndose. Su corazón dio un vuelco; la quería, de eso no había duda, por más que sólo había pasado un día desde que la conociera, sabía a la perfección que la quería. ¿Si continuaba con aquella relación llegaría a amarla? ¿Su corazón se permitiría hacerlo? Volvió a suspirar de forma profunda. Quería llegar a amarla, quería llegar a tener una relación buena y duradera con ella, empezar de nuevo… Pero al mismo tiempo no. Sentía que si la hubiera conocido cuando Sherlock aún estaba con él, podría haber entablado ese tipo de relación con ella, y que quizás el detective la aceptara –al menos un poco– y entonces en su rostro habría una sonrisa permanente, y no una expresión extraña y unas cejas arqueadas.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, que apenas se percató de la presencia del médico de Nathaly que se acercaba a él, llamándolo. Cuando el hombre estuvo ya enfrente suyo, se paró en seco y lo miró fijamente, sonriente.

— Dr. Watson.

— ¿Uhm?— levantó la vista, algo sorprendido, para luego sonreír de lado y pasarse la lengua por los labios—. Doctor, buenos días.

— Buenos días— dijo en forma de respuesta el otro y luego volvió a hablar—. Acabo de salir de la habitación de la señorita Harver, ya ha firmado el alta y puede salir del hospital, una enfermera la está ayudando a vestirse y le hemos dado unas maletas.

Una verdadera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, aunque sus ojos aún reflejaban preocupación y, sobre todo, cansancio—. Es una gran noticia, ahora mismo estaba regresando para ver si había despertado.

— Muy bien… les deseo un buen día entonces— comenzó a irse—. Y los espero dentro de un mes para quitarle el yeso del tobillo— y dicho esto, sonrió y continuó su camino.

John le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió, ahora con paso más rápido, al encuentro con la abogada. En cuanto llegó, estaba a punto de golpear a la puerta para ver si podía pasar, cuando se sintió un grito de mujer y luego un fuerte golpe. Aquello fue razón suficiente para que dejara de lado toda formalidad y entrara sin pensarlo a la habitación. Se quedó boquiabierto con la escena que se encontró: Nathaly estaba parada sobre su pie sano, manteniendo el equilibrio, con una de las muletas en su mano –la otra estaba tirada en el piso– y una mujer, de más o menos su misma edad, yacía inconsciente a sus pies.

— ¿Pero qué…?— comenzó a decir, acercándose a su pareja, observando a la enfermera, la cual tenía a su lado una pequeña jeringa— ¿Qué pasó?

— Intentó atacarme— respondió ella, algo agitada, evidentemente porque había saltado bruscamente de la cama para defenderse—. Trabaja para él, estoy segura— continuó, sin dejar de mirar a su atacante fijamente.

— ¿Para quién?— preguntó, tomándola del brazo, para que pudiera apoyarse sobre él. Pero al instante se arrepintió de haber hecho semejante pregunta, ya que sabía que no iba a responderle.

— Para Moran— susurró entonces la mujer de ojos verdes, volviendo su vista hacia él, dejándolo completamente sorprendido—. Sebastian Moran.

John Watson arqueó las cejas, intrigado, mientras escuchaba como varias personas, seguramente atraídas por el grito que había lanzado la enfermera, se acercaban a la puerta. Entre ellas se encontraban uno de los guardias de seguridad puestos por Mycroft y el médico que había atendido a la castaña. Ninguno de los dos desvió la vista de los ojos del otro, mientras los recién llegados se les acercaban; estaban comunicándose silenciosamente, y se estaban entendiendo. Por fin John había encontrado la conexión que necesitaba: James Moriarty.

.

.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, una vez aclarado todo el alboroto, confirmándose que aquella mujer no era en realidad una empleada del hospital y ni siquiera una verdadera enfermera –y habiéndose asegurado que Lestrade y sus hombres la estaban llevando ya para un exhaustivo interrogatorio–, John y Nathaly se disponían a salir de una vez por todas de aquel hospital. La chica se negaba, prácticamente riendo, a recibir ayuda del rubio para caminar, apoyándose por completo en sus muletas; mientras que él, seguía insistiéndole, cada vez de mejor humor.

— Oh, vamos… Deja que te ayude, señorita desmaya enfermeras.

— ¡No…! Basta John— se giró, alejándose de él y levantando una de las muletas, como apuntándolo con ella. Con una gran sonrisa y conteniendo una carcajada, agregó—. Tengo una muleta y sé cómo usarla, Dr. Watson.

— Ya lo creo que sí— respondió él, sin moverse y alzando una ceja.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Por alguna extraña razón, la tensión se había disipado y estaban de un buen humor casi milagroso. Por supuesto, ninguna de los pensamientos sobre Moran, Moriarty y los Holmes habían desaparecido de la mente de ninguno, pero querían mantenerlos algo alejados por el momento. A la castaña le habían dado una semana de reposo, lo que significaba que no podía ir a trabajar y John había solicitado unas pequeñas vacaciones, para poder acompañarla y ayudarla en las cosas básicas. Eso significaba que podrían estar juntos, conocerse más y mejor y distenderse mutuamente; los pensamientos sobre el inminente peligro que los acechaba debían pasar a un segundo plano, al menos por esa semana.

— Bien, ¿vamos?— dijo, una vez pudieron parar de reír, la castaña— Mi… Un momento, ya no tengo auto— inclinó la cabeza, mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado de forma extraña, como si acabara de recordarlo.

John no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risita— Iremos en taxi— dijo luego, acercándose a la calle y llamando a uno que justamente pasaba por allí.

Una vez llegaron al departamento de Nathaly, ésta soltó las muletas y se lanzó sobre su sillón, suspirando felizmente.

— Al fin… odio las camas y las sábanas de los hospitales…— se recostó más sobre dicho sillón, cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos.

John se sentó a su lado, sonriendo— Si, no son muy cómodas a decir verdad— luego se le acercó más y le acarició el cabello tiernamente— ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella lo miró, acurrucándose en su pecho—. Perfecta— susurró, aspirando con fuerza el aroma del rubio.

El antiguo compañero de Sherlock Holmes la tomó del mentón, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzasen— Me alegro que así sea— le dijo, también en un susurro, besándola en los labios suavemente.

La chica se movió un poco, sentándose mejor, para poder rodear el cuello de él con sus dos brazos, mientras el hombre la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía más hacia él. El dulce beso se fue profundizando poco a poco, haciendo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzara a subir y sus ropas comenzaran a sobrar. Con la respiración ya acelerada, John escabulló una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella, acariciando la piel del vientre de la mujer, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la misma. Separaron sus labios por un momento, mirándose a los ojos de forma fogosa. El ex-militar terminó de deshacerse de la prenda de Nathaly, arrojándola al suelo, y luego la recostó suavemente sobre el sofá, cuidando de no tocar su tobillo. Ella colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de él y comenzó a subirlas, quitando poco a poco las prendas de él.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente el torso y sus lenguas danzaban lujuriosamente. John, entonces, comenzó a bajar, besando el cuello de ella, haciéndola suspirar, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar los pantalones que llevaba, de forma que pareciera que continuaba acariciándola. Se despojó de ellos al poco tiempo, para volver a centrarse en besar la pálida piel de la abogada, la cual estaba surcada por algunas pecas rosadas. Le desabrochó el corpiño con habilidad y se dispuso a besar sus senos, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por debajo de la única prenda que aún vestía a la castaña. Ella, entre suspiros y gemidos cada vez más constantes y fuertes, enredó los dedos de su mano derecha entre las hebras rubias del cabello del ex-militar, mientras su mano izquierda se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda, llegando poco a poco hasta su cintura y comenzado a quitarle los pantalones.

En pocos minutos, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos y la habitación se llenó de gemidos cada vez más fuertes. La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente, a causa de sus cálidos cuerpos, en pleno contacto. Volvieron a besarse en los labios con fervor y cuando se separaron, Nathaly susurró, entrecortadamente:

— John… ¿aún lo amas?

— ¿Qué…?— preguntó completamente extrañado él.

— ¿Aún lo amas?— sus verdes orbes estaban llorosos, como si hubiera estado conteniendo esa pregunta desde que habían comenzado a besarse.

Él la miró por unos segundos, para volver a besarla, sin responder a su pregunta. Volvió a separar sus labios y le susurró al oído:

— Ahora te quiero a ti— y dicho esto, entró en ella de forma suave. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Sólo a ti, Nathaly, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrazó su espalda, incitándolo a moverse dentro de ella, acercando sus pechos desnudos y cerrando los ojos. John comenzó a embestirla, primero suavemente, aumentando el ritmo a medida que los gemidos de la mujer chocaban contra sus oídos. Él también la abrazó por la espalda, acelerando aún más el vaivén de sus cuerpos, susurrando su nombre cada vez con más fervor a medida que la castaña se estrechaba más contra su intimidad a causa de los espasmos de placer que la invadían cada vez más. Los gemidos de ambos se incrementaron, la pasión ya los invadía por completo y el mundo entero había dejado de existir. Espasmos de placer los invadían cada vez más continuamente y sus alientos, completamente acelerados, chocaban contra la nuca ajena, excitándolos más y más.

No tardaron en llegar al clímax, casi simultáneamente, lanzando un último gemido, largo y sonoro. John derramó su esencia, llenando a Nathaly por completo, haciendo que de sus labios saliera una confesión de amor. El rubio, con la respiración y su corazón completamente acelerados, se recostó sobre el pecho de ella, colocando su rostro sobre su hombro, para poder susurrarle al oído:

— También yo.

.

.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal y tranquilamente para ambos. Tanto John como Nathaly tenían en sus mentes el constante pensamiento de que estaban en peligro, pero ninguno de los dos tocó el tema en absoluto, se dedicaron a contarse su pasado, sus alegrías y tristezas, sus gustos y disgustos; se alternaban entre la casa de ella y la de él para pasar la noche, a pedido de Mycroft, quién había sido muy estricto en cuanto a que no debían permanecer en el mismo lugar por dos noches seguidas y que debían ser cautelosos y discretos al estar en lugares públicos. Fue una semana feliz, en donde las sonrisas de sus rostros sólo se borraban cuando el otro no estaba viéndolos, momento que tomaban para pensar cada uno en su red de pensamientos.

Nathaly, que recibía cada hora mensajes de ambos Holmes, se esforzaba por cumplir las órdenes de ambos y de implementar los métodos de observación aprendidos de Sherlock cada vez que salían a la calle, recordando cada rostro que le parecía sospechoso y buscándolo luego en la base de datos de su cerebro –atiborrada de imágenes que ambos hermanos le habían mostrado durante aquellos dos años–. Mientras, John intentaba desenredar la red de nombres que giraban por su mente, tratando de dilucidar quién era Sigerson –ya que había descubierto que era un nombre falso– y aspiraba a esclarecer las conexiones que unían cada uno de aquellos nombres.

El día en el que John volvía al trabajo, se despidió de la castaña en la puerta de su casa con un dulce beso y se marchó, rogándole que se cuidara en el camino a su oficina. Luego de eso, cogió un taxi y se fue. La mujer, por su parte, al perder de vista el coche en el cual se había subido su pareja, sacó su teléfono y tecleó un mensaje para Mycroft, anunciándole que ya estaba sola. No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que un mercedes negro con vidrios oscurecidos se frenó ante sus ojos y de él surgió la figura de Anthea, la secretaria del mayor de los Holmes. Se subió al auto y éste la llevó hasta su oficina, la cual quedaba en uno de los edificios administrativos del gobierno. Una vez pasados todos los saludos de sus compañeros de trabajo, los cuales la abarrotaron de preguntas acerca de su accidente, su posterior ausencia y su pie aún vendado, se derrumbó sobre la silla de su oficina, apoyando la cabeza sobre una pila enorme de papeles acumulados sobre su escritorio. Definitivamente, no volvería a permitirse faltar al trabajo en una época como aquella.

Suspiró profundamente y, justo cuando se disponía a revisar el primer fajo de papeles abrochados, su teléfono sonó, anunciando una llamada. Lo tomó y observó el nombre de su interlocutor: Sigerson. Volvió a suspirar y atendió.

— Hola.

— ¿Ya estás en tu oficina, completamente sola?— dijo la grave voz de Sherlock Holmes al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí— respondió ella, levantándose, tomando una de sus muletas y dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla con llave— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Estoy completamente seguro de que Moran no tardará en hacer su siguiente movimiento— se escuchó un pequeño silencio, en el que Nathaly suspiro levemente y volvió a sentarse—. Creo que es momento de que yo haga el mío.

La castaña se enderezó en su asiento— ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

— Dile a John que vaya hoy a las cinco de la tarde a la azotea del Bart´s.

La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par, los cuales se humedecieron al instante— ¿Por qué? — susurró.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque es hora de que sepa la verdad— respondió el detective consultor, con voz de obviedad.

— No, ¿por qué yo?— volvió a preguntar, sin elevar su tono de voz, la cual tenía indicios de estar a punto de quebrarse.

— Nathaly… Sabías desde el principio que este momento _debía_ llegar— ella no respondió, por lo que él volvió a hablar, con su tono más autoritario—. Sólo hazlo.

La chica de ojos verdes vaciló por unos instantes, luego tragó saliva y dijo, de forma rotunda— No.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó anonadado el morocho.

— Lo que escuchas Sherlock Holmes, si quieres encontrarte con John, díselo tú. Mi trabajo, evidentemente, ha terminado— y dicho esto colgó la comunicación.

Tragó saliva dificultosamente, ya con unas débiles lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Con manos temblorosas volvió a tomar los documentos que tenía enfrente y se dispuso a leerlos. Aunque sabía desde un inicio que no podría hacerlo, se había enamorado de John Watson y su corazón estaba comenzando a romperse en pequeños pedazos.

.

Sentado en el sillón de la sala de su hermano, Sherlock bajó el teléfono celular hasta el apoyabrazos del mismo, completamente anonadado. Eran contadas –con los dedos de las manos, a decir verdad– las veces en las que recibía un no como respuesta a una de sus órdenes, y jamás se habría esperado recibirlo de la castaña. En verdad jamás comprendería a las mujeres, no, nunca lo haría. Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos y juntando las yemas de sus dedos delante de su rostro, pensando cuidadosamente. Luego de unos segundos, abrió los ojos, con la mirada completamente fría y serena y volvió a tomar su teléfono, llamando una y otra vez a su subordinada. Cuando le hubo dejado unas veinte llamadas perdidas, continuó con los mensajes de texto. No podía decirle a John él mismo, no quería hacerlo y no iba a hacerlo. Nathaly lo haría, y gastaría todos sus esfuerzos en hacer que lo hiciera. Porque después de todo, la chica podía ser terca y obstinada, pero él también lo era y mucho más.

.

.

Se encontraba sentado en medio de aquella habitación oscura y solitaria. En esencia era una bonita habitación, decorada al más perfecto y refinado estilo inglés; pero todas sus ventanas estaban cerradas, con las persianas bajas y las cortinas extendidas para que no pasara ni un solo rayo de sol. Era en cierto modo una medida de precaución y a la vez de duelo. Aquella casa pertenecía a la mente criminal más grande del siglo, al Napoleón del crimen, a la araña madre que controlaba cada uno de los hilos de aquella extensa red esparcida por toda Europa y más allá. Pero ahora él estaba solo ahí, en la habitación que en otros momentos los había visto juntos, planeándolo todo, sin olvidar ningún detalle de absolutamente nada y haciendo juramentos de nunca traicionarse mutuamente; porque al fin y al cabo, James era el amo del crimen y él su Tigre, pero eran humanos…

Se revolvió el cabello ‒un poco entrecano‒ el cual había perdido aquel brillo azabache que había tenido unos dos años atrás. Viajar por todo el continente y por oriente buscando al maldito Sherlock Holmes le había causado muchas molestias, tanto físicas como mentales. Y ahora se había sumado, además de su insoportable y burócrata hermano mayor, aquella mujer; y juntos, los tres, le estaban haciendo la vida imposible. Pero aquello estaba a punto de terminar, lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Era obvio que no podría con los tres a la vez, pero lo haría uno por uno y la primera en caer sería aquella abogada, Harver, la soldado.

Se levantó casi bruscamente de la silla y salió de la casa, para dirigirse a aquel edificio gubernamental que sabía, trabaja la castaña. Sólo llevó consigo su MK23, sin siquiera tomar el silenciador; después de todo, no pensaba pasar desapercibido. Fue caminando, no tenía apuro, podía llegar perfectamente para cuando ella saliera de trabajar. El cielo estaba cubierto con nubes blancas y algunas pequeñas más grises, amenazando con llover en cualquier momento, como aquel día… No hacía mucho frío, ni había mucho viento, todo parecía espeluznantemente tranquilo. Cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía; últimamente todo le hacía recordar a él.

Siguió caminando por un buen rato hasta llegar al lugar preciso y simplemente esperó. Fumó al menos cinco cigarrillos más y su mente vagó por miles de lugares, algunos felices, otros excitantes y otros completamente tristes; pero todos sus recuerdos estaban teñidos de una completa y angustiosa nostalgia que lo hacía querer cumplir con su misión con más ansias aún. Esos recuerdos le avivaban día a día la llama de odio y venganza que tenía dentro suyo destinada a explotar sólo para aquel maldito detective.

Luego de esperar al menos tres horas, vislumbró como una mujer, de unos treinta y tantos, castaña y con un par de muletas, salía del edificio. Sonrió de lado y clavó sus ojos en ella, mientras sacaba su celular y tecleaba un mensaje, dirigido a ella, obviamente. La vio tomar su teléfono, leer y levantar la vista, dirigiéndola automáticamente hacia donde él estaba. Apenas podían verse, pero estaba completamente seguro de que tenía sus brillantes ojos verdes clavados en su persona. Su sonrisa, de medio lado, con un toque de locura y maldad quizás, se hizo más pronunciada; la mujer simplemente guardó su móvil y cruzó la calle, hasta llegar a su encuentro.

— Moran— dijo ella, ahora sí clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

— Harver— le respondió él, devolviéndolo aquella mirada tensa y precisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó, guardando su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Sígueme— dijo en forma de respuesta él, comenzando a caminar hacia un callejón. Sabía que ella lo seguiría, por supuesto, estaba en su naturaleza. Era curiosa y temeraria y ahora, además, estaba completamente enojada con su jefe, por lo que haría cualquier cosa que a ella le pareciera. Sonrió de lado al ver que estaba en lo correcto y que la castaña, efectivamente, lo estaba siguiendo—. Dime, ¿por qué nunca aceptaste el trato con Jim?

La abogada se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, él volteó y también clavó su mirada en los de ella— Porque siempre fui un tanto caprichosa, a decir verdad y… no importa demasiado el dinero.

El morocho alzó una ceja— ¿Caprichosa? Entonces, aceptaste trabajar para Sherlock Holmes y no para James Moriarty… ¿por capricho?

Ella hizo una mueca con los labios, para luego sonreír de lado— Algo así, si.

Sebastian Moran lanzó una carcajada que resonó por todo aquel callejón— No te creo. No aceptaste a Jim porque eres demasiado buena para hacerlo, tienes un asqueroso sentido de la justicia, al igual que ese maldito doctor y el detective.

— No te atrevas a volver a decir eso— dijo con una voz completamente fría y mandona, que obviamente no impresionó ni intimidó al francotirador, el cual sólo lanzó una risita y sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Además, ¿por qué te importa ahora el hecho de que no haya aceptado el trato de Moriarty? Eso fue hace unos tres años.

— Si, así es. Justo antes de que tu amado doctor conociera al psicópata de tu jefe.

— Él no es un psicópata y deja de decir tonterías de una vez por todas— resopló un tanto furiosa— ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo? No creo que para quejarte de que elegí a Sherlock y no a tu querido Jim, ¿verdad… _Seb_?

El hombre hizo un extraño movimiento de pies, a la vez que se mojaba los labios con la lengua y luego la mordía levemente— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— Oh, perdón… ¿acaso sólo él podía llamarte así, Seb?— volvió a preguntar, en tono burlón, con una sonrisa con la misma intención dibujada en su rostro.

Él no respondió, simplemente sacó su arma de su bolsillo y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza, con una gran mueca de asco en su cara. Nathaly lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, imitando a la anterior que había lanzado el otro y, soltando una de sus muletas, también sacó un arma, un poco más pequeña que la contraria.

— Vas a caer, Harver— susurró entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara.

— No creo que antes que tú, Moran— respondió ella.

Ambos dispararon a la vez. La bala que salió del arma de Sebastian se incrustó en la pared que estaba detrás de la mujer, justo al lado de su cabeza, mientras que la que ella disparó, terminó en el suelo, justo entre los pies del hombre. Ninguno de los había fallado, porque ninguno de los dos pretendía matar, ni herir, sólo intimidar, jugar un poco, transmitir un mensaje en concreto: que estaban jugando el mismo juego, pero que ambos harían caso a diferentes reglas, las propias.

.

.

John salió de la clínica un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba, por lo que no lo pensó demasiado y fue directo a la casa de Nathaly. Habían quedado en verse en unas horas en un café, pero supuso que no pasaría nada si iba sin avisar, después de todo, ella de seguro ya había salido de su trabajo y estaría ya en su casa. Estaba de buen humor, se sentía feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo sentía; aunque era verdad que sólo había pasado una semana, las sensaciones que le despertaba la castaña eran verdaderas, sinceras y pensaba en que si aquello seguía su curso natural, terminaría siendo una muy buena relación y, quién sabía, podía llegar a durar lo suficiente. Su presencia le hacía bien y no iba a permitir que sentimientos del pasado que ni siquiera sabía a la perfección si sentía o no, intervinieran.

Se bajó del taxi y tocó timbre en el apartamento de la mujer. Llevaba su chaqueta blanca bajo el brazo, así como también su abrigo, ya que el clima había mejorado con el transcurso del día, terminando con una temperatura bastante agradable, aunque no hubiera sol. No pasaron más de unos minutos hasta que la abogada le abrió la puerta, con bastante sorpresa impregnada en sus ojos verdes, pero con una amplia sonrisa. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar de entrar que ella se le abalanzó, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo de forma dulce pero apasionada. Correspondió a aquel inesperado beso rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos, pero no pudo evitar notar algo sobre la mesa de la sala de estar que le llamó considerablemente la atención; lo suficiente como para hacer que sus labios se separaran. La miró extrañado, alzando una ceja, y entonces percibió un aroma muy particular proveniente de sus manos.

— ¿Nathaly? ¿Qué haces con…— se separó de la mujer, por más que ella intentara impedírselo tomándolo del brazo, y se acercó a la mesa, clavando su mirada en el arma que allí se encontraba—… esa arma?— dirigió su vista hacia su rostro y la clavó en sus ojos.

Ella parpadeó algunas veces. No entendía, ¿por qué razón Nathaly habría disparado su arma? Entendía que tuviera una, incluso que fuera armada a la calle, después de todo, habían intentado matarla dos veces… Pero, ¿disparar? Definitivamente no se imaginaba a la chica apuntando a alguien con el objetivo de disparar y herir… o matar. Ella sonrió de lado y volvió a acecársele, volviendo a abrazarlo de la misma manera. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró:

— Es por simple protección John, no te preocupes— y dicho esto volvió a besarlo, un tanto bruscamente a decir verdad, obligándolo a entrabrir los labios y escabullendo su lengua en su boca.

Colocó sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de la castaña, aquello se sentía _muy_ raro, como si quisiera que él no se diera cuenta de algo. No era un beso normal, como los anteriores, estaba como exento de emociones. En ese instante, una melodía comenzó a sonar, proveniente del celular de ella, que obviamente ignoró, pero no él.

— Nathaly…— susurró, separando apenas el contacto.

— Olvídalo…— dijo ella sobre sus labios y volvió a unirlos con los suyos.

Pero quien estaba al otro lado era insistente y, apenas unos segundos después de que la primer llamada se cortase, inició otra. Volvió a separarla de su cuerpo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez más serio.

— Atiende.

— No— masculló, rotundamente, y un tanto frustrada.

La tomó de los brazos y miró el lugar en dónde sabía que la castaña llevaba el móvil— Atiende.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero justo cuando tomó el teléfono, dejó de sonar— ¿Ves? No es importante.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir absolutamente nada, ya que su propio teléfono sonó, anunciando un mensaje.

— "Lee el mensaje en el teléfono de Nathaly. S." — arqueó las cejas y la miró, al tiempo que el corazón le daba un vuelco. "S". Sigerson… Ciertas conexiones comenzaron a tener sentido en su mente, aquellas conexiones que había estado tratando de encontrar durante toda la semana. Un mensaje llegó entonces al teléfono de ella y sin siquiera pensarlo, estiró su mano—. Dámelo.

Nathaly, que se había vuelto seria de repente, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, leyó el mensaje y, luego de suspirar, volvió a mirarlo— No lo creo.

John inclinó la cabeza y levantó su celular, para que ella pudiera leer el mensaje aún abierto; y en cuanto lo hizo, tragó saliva y le entregó el dichoso aparato, desviando la mirada. Lo tomó y respiró profundamente, su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado considerablemente. Estaba nervioso, y mucho. Una idea había aflorado, una impensable, para nada probable, pero la única que su cerebro concebía en ese momento como lógica. Y entonces recordó lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho una vez: "cuando ya has eliminado todo las posibilidades, la última, por más improbable que parezca, debe de ser la verdadera". Sin pensarlo más, leyó el mensaje:

— "Dile a John que lo espero en la azotea del Bart´s. S."

Y entonces fue como si todo encajara a la perfección y, al mismo tiempo, se derrumbara por completo. Sherlock. Sólo podía ser él, debía ser él. Pero… no era posible, él estaba… estaba muerto, lo había visto caer, lo había visto tirado en el piso, desangrándose; había visto sus ojos claros inertes, tocado su muñeca sin vida, sin pulso; lo habían enterrado, llorado. Pero sí, era Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo, el genio de la deducción, podía perfectamente escapar de la muerte, evadir las garras del inframundo y salir victorioso.

Retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose verdaderamente mareado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y respiraba profundamente para calmarse y no desmayarse ahí mismo. Sherlock estaba vivo… ¿Sherlock estaba vivo? Y Nathaly… ella trabaja para él, ella sabía desde un principio todo, por eso lo conocía, a ambos. Por eso había afirmado tan rotundamente que creía en ellos.

— John…— la vio mover los labios, pronunciando su nombre, aunque no estaba escuchando nada, estaba aturdido, completamente aturdido—. John… yo… no mentí…

No pudo seguir mirándola, cerró los ojos con fuerza y acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta de calle, abriéndola de forma brusca y parando al primer taxi que se cruzó por su campo visual. La castaña lo siguió, probablemente llamándolo, pero en su mente sólo había nombres, hechos y palabras girando en una nebulosa que comenzaba a aclararse pero que no dejaba de ser confusa y embriagadoramente dolorosa. Se dejó caer en el asiento del coche, sintiendo como la abogada se sentaba de forma apresurada a su lado y murmuraba algo, probablemente la dirección. No lo estaba deteniendo, pero le había ocultado todo y había querido impedir que leyera aquella citación.

Estaba vivo, pero hasta que no lo comprovara con sus propios ojos, hasta que no tocara aquel rostro, no podría salir de ese trance extraño.

— Sherlock…— murmuró de forma casi inaudible, con la vista fija en las calles de Londres.

.

.

Llegaron al hospital y John entró en él prácticamente corriendo, con los puños apretados, uno de ellos aún con móvil de Nathaly. La chica lo siguió, lo más rápido que pudo, gritando su nombre, para que se tranquilizara un poco. En el camino, el rubio se cruzó con Molly Hooper, sin reconocerla en absoluto, hasta que la forense lo llamó. En cuanto lo hizo, él se frenó en seco y giró sobre sus talones, observándola fijamente.

— Molly— susurró.

— ¿Qué haces…?— comenzó a decir la mujer, pero se detuvo al ver a su vieja amiga llegando a su encuentro, algo agitada por haber estado casi corriendo con las muletas— ¿Nathaly?

— ¿Se conocen?— preguntó el ex-militar mirándolas alternativamente. Cuando la médica asintió con la cabeza, él lanzó un suspiro de risa, pero no de diversión, sino de frustración—. Claro… por supuesto que se conocen, ahora todo tiene sentido— dijo entre dientes. Y dicho esto se giró y continuó su camino hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del hospital.

Molly miró a su amiga con preocupación, a lo que la castaña respondió, luego de suspirar con los ojos cerrados:

— Se va a encontrar con Sherlock— y luego, simplemente, sin poder contener más las lágrimas, rompió en llanto.

La pelirroja, completamente apenada, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que Nathaly llorara sobre su hombro.

— Se cómo te sientes— le susurró, acariciándole fraternalmente la espalda, apoyando su mentón en el hombro ajeno—. Yo me siento igual— y dicho esto cerró los ojos, sin permitirse llorar también.

Debía ser fuerte para su amiga, ella la había metido en todo aquello, creyendo que podría soportarlo, pero evidentemente se había equivocado. Nathaly era una mujer normal, no era la persona fría y calculadora que siempre pretendía ser ante los demás, y como tal, su corazón se estaba rompiendo por aquellos malditos sentimientos que invadían a cualquier persona normal.

En ese instante, Molly comprendió lo que Sherlock siempre decía sobre las emociones humanas y deseó que ellas fueran como el detective.

.

Subió prácticamente corriendo las escaleras. Se sentía algo mareado, como embotado en su propio cerebro. Su vista se había vuelto algo borrosa y su corazón se había acelerado a mil por hora. Estaba terriblemente nervioso y eufórico, un torrente de pensamientos y sentimientos se agolpaban en su mente y corazón, peleándose por ver quién tomaría el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de aquella maldita azotea, se paró en seco, como impidiéndose a sí mismo avanzar. ¿Y si aquello era todo un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Si nada de eso era real? ¿Qué haría él si todo era un invento de su maldita mente, perturbada por todos los momentos atroces que había vivido? No. Definitivamente aquello era real, _tenía_ que ser real. De otra forma, se encargaría personalmente de romperle la nariz a quien sea que lo estuviera manipulando para que creyera en todo eso.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras suspiraba profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Intentó calmar su mente y su cuerpo y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro, tomó el frió picaporte de la puerta de metal y la abrió. La luz golpeó sus ojos con intensidad, haciendo que los entrecerrara mientras caminaba. Una figura de un hombre alto, vestido con un largo sobretodo, apareció en su campo visual. El corazón le dio un vuelco, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sintió que las piernas se le volvían como de gelatina; pero al mismo tiempo, sintió como una inmensa furia –mezclada con un poco de felicidad– invadía todo su ser, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, hasta la última hebra de sus rubios cabellos.

El hombre, que estaba parado en el borde la azotea, como hacía dos años atrás, miraba hacia abajo, con sus ojos celestes clavados en la acera. John se paró en seco en medio de aquel lugar, casi sin respirar, completamente rígido, conservando como hacía tiempo no hacía su postura militar. El otro suspiró profundamente y se giró, clavando sus ojos en los del médico y acercándosele, con un semblante completamente serio en su rostro; pero sin embargo, sus ojos no podían ocultar la felicidad que lo estaban invadiendo. La expresión en el rostro del ex-militar, en cambio, era muy diferente. Lo miraba con enfado, pero conteniendo además las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ahora vidriosos. Mantenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y los puños cerrados con tanta rigidez que sus uñas estaban comenzando a dejar marcas rojas en sus palmas.

— John…— murmuró el morocho, acercándose cada vez más a su amigo, levantando uno de sus brazos, dispuesto a acercar su mano al rostro ajeno.

Pero no pudo ni continuar hablando ni seguir avanzando, ya que John Watson ya no pudo controlarse, su corazón y toda la furia que se había estado acumulando en su interior se descargaron sobre Sherlock Holmes en forma de un fuerte puñetazo, justo en el centro de su mejilla derecha. El detective consultor perdió el equilibrio, retrocediendo varios pasos, casi cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Maldito seas Sherlock!— gritó el rubio, volviendo a golpearlo, esta vez, haciéndolo caer contra el piso. Sus ojos ya habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas, que recorrían su rostro de forma lenta y silenciosa. El detective lo miró, tomándose el lugar en dónde lo había golpeado, sin intentar levantarse aún— ¡¿Por qué?— volvió a gritar, ya con la voz quebrada por el llanto, agachándose y tomándolo por el saco, para levantarlo un poco y hacer que sus rostros se acercaran en demasía— ¡Dime por qué rayos estás vivo, Sherlcok!— volvió a pegarle, esta vez en el pecho— ¿Por qué…?— un nuevo golpe, esta vez completamente débil, para dar lugar a un verdadero llanto.

— John…— volvió a susurrar el moreno, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de su amigo, en un débil pero cariñoso abrazo. El doctor apoyó su rostro en el hombro del otro, descargando todas sus lágrimas sobre aquel sobretodo negro que tanto había deseado volver a ver—. Lo hice para protegerte… a ti, a Lestrade, a todos…

El rubio levantó un poco el rostro, para mirarlo, aún con la furia presente en su rostro— ¿Protegernos? ¡Dios, dos años! ¡Dos malditos años creyendo que estabas muerto! ¡Como rayos eso nos protegió!

— Si te calmas, puedo explicártelo todo y estoy seguro de que…

— A la mierda con las explicaciones Sherlock— lo interrumpió con brusquedad, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sherlock tragó saliva, mirándolo también a los ojos—. No tienes ni idea… ni idea… de cuanto…

— Si lo sé… yo también…

Pero ninguno de los dos terminó la frase, se quedaron callados por varios segundos, mirándose fijamente, analizándose mutuamente, sabiendo que sus sentimientos acababan de salir a la luz en una explosión cual fuegos artificiales. Ambos temerosos, ambos inexpertos en aquella área, pero también demasiado seguros… Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Sherlock, seguido de una pequeña risita de parte de John y, luego, lentamente, se acercaron más y más. Sus narices se chocaron, sus pupilas se encontraron y sus labios se juntaron en un débil y tosco beso.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron. Aquello era extraño, quizás demasiado, pero se sentía bien. El sabor de los labios del otro, la sensación del cuerpo ajeno en pleno contacto, la calidez que los invadía mutuamente… Eran como dos seres que comenzaban a fusionarse, volviendo a establecer aquella simbiosis tan necesaria para los dos, pero que era esencialmente diferente. Para John, aquello era algo completamente nuevo y a la vez familiar, había besado muchas veces en su vida, pero nunca a un hombre, nunca a alguien como él, nunca a unos labios tan firmes, ásperos, deliciosos… Para Sherlock también era nuevo, pero en un sentido completamente diferente; también había besado, pero nunca había amado y aunque su mente racional no lograba entenderlo, aquellos sentimientos que surgían desde lo profundo de su pecho y que habían comenzado a recorrerlo en el momento en que sus labios habían sentido el contacto con los de John, eran definitivamente amor.

Los largos y finos dedos del detective inspector se deslizaron lentamente hasta la cabeza del rubio, enredándose entre sus cabellos, mientras el médico se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo del moreno, de forma tal que quedó sentado –literalmente– sobre el abdomen de éste. Watson, entonces, entreabrió sus labios, obligando a Holmes a hacer lo mismo, y escabullendo su lengua casi con desesperación en la boca ajena. El pelinegro lanzó un suspiro, aceptando por completo aquella acción y provocando una danza casi bélica entre sus lenguas.

La tensión aumentaba, al igual que sus emociones y el calor que los rodeaba. Pero sus pulmones comenzaron a gritar por oxígeno, por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, Sherlock recorrió las mejillas del otro con las yemas de sus dedos, secando el rastro de aquellas lágrimas que lo habían recorrido. John sonrió débilmente, entendiendo que su mundo volvía a tomar la dirección que él había deseado nunca abandonar, pero que su corazón estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla bipartito.

.

.

.

* * *

_...y bien? Que les pareció? *esquiva los tomates, huevos y demases* No sean malos, y dejen sus comentarios, siii? **_

_Este quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero bueh~ jeje  
_

_Ahora, con el 5... tardaré un poco más en subirlo, pero no se preocupen, ahora no viene el cap 5.. viene un bonus, el "4.5" para que no esperen tanto (?)  
_

_En fin.. dejo de monologuear...! Ya sabe, se los quiere si dejan rev, fav o alert, pero especialmente si dejan rev xD  
_

_Saludos~! :)  
_


	5. Bonus

_Hola! No se ilusionen (?) Este no es el cap 5, es un bonus, algo así como un cap 4.5 o "Capitulo 0".  
_

_No tengo mucho que decir, más que lean! ^^  
_

* * *

**Bonus: **

**El detective, el médico y la abogada.**

Habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde aquel día en la azotea. Se sentía un poco extraño, a decir verdad, pero seguramente se debía a que en esos momentos no era él mismo, ni estaba en su país, ni estaba al lado de la persona que quería estar. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana de un sencillo bar parisino, el día estaba nublado y algo fresco, ideal para permanecer en casa, tocando su violín y tomando té. Suspiró profundamente, últimamente estaba melancólico, pero eso no le impedía hacer lo que debía hacer. Miró hacia el frente, en dónde se encontraba una mujer, apenas un año menor que él, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Ella lo miraba fijamente, en silencio, esperando a que le dijera o hiciera algo. Apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre su mano y clavó su ojos celestes en los suyos.

Sus ojos eran lo único que quedaba de su antigua apariencia. Después de todo, él estaba muerto: ahora su nombre era simplemente Sigerson y su profesión, violinista. Se estaba haciendo pasar por un viajero algo bohemio que se ganaba la vida tocando el violín en cualquier bar que le quisiera contratar. Ahora tenía el cabello bastante más corto, de forma que sus típicos risos alborotados habían casi desaparecido; además de que se había decolorado y teñido un poco el cabello, para que llegara a tener un tinte cobrizo. También se había dejado crecer la barba, apenas un poco, y ya no usaba ni su habitual bufanda azul ni su sobretodo negro: ahora se vestía informalmente, algo desastroso incluso. Todo era por evadir a Sebastian Moran, la mano derecha de Moriarty.

Volvió a fijar su atención en aquella mujer. Hacía cinco meses que la conocía, Molly los había presentado, era abogada y trabajaba para el gobierno británico y ahora era su aprendiz. Y la verdad era que Molly no se había equivocado en nada al decirle que tenía a la persona perfecta para el trabajo. Él necesitaba a alguien que se quedara en Londres, junto a John, para protegerlo y vigilarlo al mismo tiempo y, también, para vigilar a las arañitas de Moriarty que habían quedado en Inglaterra mientras Moran lo perseguía a él.

— Bien, dime lo que puedas sobre esa pareja de ahí— dijo de la nada, rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto desde hacía más de quince minutos, señalando con la cabeza una pareja que estaba sentada a unas mesas de ellos.

La chica los miró y entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a analizarlos. Le causaba un poco de gracia la expresión que tomaba su rostro cuando implementaba los métodos que él le había estado enseñando durante esos meses. No dijo nada, simplemente esperó y, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, ella volvió a mirarlo y respondió:

— Son marido y mujer, pero están por divorciarse, probablemente porque se engañaron mutuamente.

Él asintió— ¿Por qué dices que están por divorciarse y no que ya lo hicieron, o que aún no se casaron?

— Porque no han hablado más que unas palabras desde que entraron y porque tienen las marcas de sus anillos en sus dedos, pero ninguno de los dos lo lleva. Además llegaron juntos, en el mismo auto, eso quiere decir que aún comparten algún aspecto de su vida, quizás su hijo.

Sonrió de lado— ¿Y qué puedes decirme de sus hijos… y de su perro?

Ella alzó una ceja— ¿Su perro?— él asintió, por lo que la mujer volvió sus ojos verdes a la pareja y siguió viéndolos por unos minutos más—. No sé de dónde has sacado lo del perro, ni de que tienen más de un hijo— volvió a mirarlo, con las cejas arqueadas.

— Observa bien— dijo simplemente, recostándose un poco en la silla. Era una buena aprendiz, no le había costado mucho captar el secreto de su método, pero aún le faltaba afinarlo un poco. Ella veía todo pero no observaba bien cada uno de los detalles y la principal razón era porque solía ser atropellada y despistada. Pero lo había corregido y, en la mayoría de los casos, podía hacer una buena deducción en pocos minutos. Obviamente no llegaba a su nivel, ni al de su hermano, pero se esforzaba en imitarlos. No había tenido que enseñarle a defenderse, pues ya lo hacía a la perfección, y en cuanto al manejo de armas, era bastante hábil.

— ¡Lo tengo!— dijo de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Tienen tres hijos, dos de ellos son mellizos y no llevan más de diez años casados. Ella lo engañó con su compañero de trabajo y él… con su jefe, pero por despecho hacia ella.

Alzó una ceja, había llegado bastante profundo, pero seguía evadiendo el tema del perro—. Perfecto, ¿y su mascota?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seriamente, pero con un dejo de diversión en sus ojos—. No tengo idea.

Él se reclinó un poco sobre la mesa y susurró, mirándola fijamente—. Observa sus piernas.

La abogada obedeció —. Ella es periodista, probablemente conductora de televisión, en un noticiero y acaba de salir del trabajo… Él no tiene un buen empleo y estuvo caminado con sus hijos en una plaza hoy.

— El perro— insistió, ignorando lo que acababa de decir, lo cual estaba bien, pero no era lo que quería.

Ella soltó un resoplido y entrecerró un poco más los ojos, hasta que luego que saltó en su asiento, casi gritando— ¡Es un perro de cabello largo y marrón!

No pudo evitar lanzar una risita—. Ya era hora, pero…

— ¿"Pero"? ¿Qué más se puede decir a partir de unos cuantos pelos en la botamanga?

— De seguro más cosas de las que te imaginas, como el tamaño del perro, su personalidad e incluso, si es un perro de pelaje característico, su raza— y tras decir esto, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla, de forma que ésta quedara totalmente recta. La miró fijamente, esperando por más.

Ella frunció los labios y arqueó una ceja, para volver a su análisis una vez más. Al cabo de unos minutos, suspiró profundamente y tomó su taza de té, para beber lo que quedaba de ella de un sorbo y luego mirarlo.

— Creo que es un perro pequeño— dijo, no muy segura, y luego añadió—. Esos perros suelen ser… hiperactivos.

— Bien…— suspiró profundo—. Es un perro pequeño, como dijiste, bastante juguetón, en especial con sus hijos y con él. A ella no la quiere demasiado, pero vive en su casa, por lo que suele refregarse en sus piernas para pedirle comida— ella lo miró extrañada, como lo hacían todos cuando hacía sus deducciones—. Él tiene el cabello del perro hasta la altura de la rodilla y también unas pequeñas marcas de patas en su brazo derecho, lo que indica que juega con él y, como bien dijiste, ha estado jugando con sus hijos en una plaza, por lo tanto también con el perro y, por lo tanto, el perro es juguetón con él y los niños. Ella tiene sólo un poco de pelo en sus zapatos y una pequeña marca a la mitad de la pantorrilla, lo que indica que el animal solo se refriega en ella a veces. Como ya están separados, él se mudó de casa, y los niños se quedaron con ella, por ende también el perro. Y aunque ella no le cae bien, necesita pedirle comida y para hacerlo, le demuestra afecto— luego de terminar de hablar, tomó su propia taza de té y bebió un sorbo, para aclararse la garganta, ante los ojos atónitos de ella—. Hace cinco meses que nos conocemos, ya no debería sorprenderte.

— Sher-— comenzó a decir, pero enmudeció al instante, al recordar que no podía llamarlo por su nombre real en público—…¿bromeas, verdad? No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre me sorprenderé ante tus deducciones.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para luego terminar su té y ponerse de pie—. Bien, vamos… Estás lista.

Se levantó casi de un salto, sorprendida y se acercó a él— ¿Lo dicen en serio?

— ¿Por qué habría de decirlo si no?— la miró de reojo, alzando una ceja, y salió del bar junto a ella—. Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aquí nos separamos. Vuelve a Londres y encuéntrate con mi hermano, él te dará un nuevo teléfono y todo lo que necesites.

Ella asintió y luego se le acercó, para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que él la mirara extrañado. Aún así, ella simplemente sonrió y le susurró—. Buena suerte y ten cuidado, Sherlock.

El detective asintió—. Tu también ten cuidado, Nathaly y… protege a John, por favor.

.

Y luego de decir esto, ambos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Sherlock Holmes continuó su camino, dispuesto a abandonar Francia ese mismo en dirección a España y Nathaly Harver regresó a Inglaterra, para poder cumplir con la misión que le habían asignado.

* * *

Habían pasado ya muchos meses, no llevaba la cuenta exacta, después de todo ¡¿a quién le importaba? Ya todos habían olvidado a aquel hombre que se había lanzado del Bart's, todos habían olvidado a Richard Brook, a Moriarty… A Sherlock. Aquellos que lo habían tachado de fraude, aquellos que en las primeras semanas inundaban las columnas y el prime time con notas sobre el "supuesto gran Sherlock Holmes", los que lo habían prácticamente acosado, tratando de saber más acerca de su vida privada… ya se habían callado, todos. Porque por supuesto, para ellos Sherlock había sido sólo una víctima más de la prensa, una "estrella" más del momento.

Pero para él nada había acabado, porque para él, aquel hombre de sobretodo negro que se había lanzado de aquella azotea lo era todo. Era su compañero de piso, su confidente, su socio, su mejor amigo… Y quizás la única persona en el mundo con la cual había llegado a tener tal nivel de comprensión mutua. Y ahora parecía todo tan lejano, tan brumoso, como un sueño; uno del cual hubiera deseado nunca despertar.

Pero ahí estaba, meses después, haciendo una vida normal. Una aburrida y rutinaria vida de médico clínico. Su pierna le había vuelto a molestar y, aunque había días en los que podía caminar con normalidad, se había vuelto a acostumbrar a su bastón; ese maldito artefacto de metal ahora era quién llevaba aquel peso. ¿Culpa, quizás? No lo sabía, solo sabía que sentía una gran carga sobre sus hombros y una opresión en su corazón desde Sherlock se había ido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en uno de esos días que escaseaban en Londres, en dónde el sol se dejaba ver por entre las nubes blancas que cubrían parcialmente el cielo. Se encontraba mirando precisamente esas nubes pasar por delante de sus ojos, a través de una ventana del segundo piso del Club Diógenes. Estaba esperando para ver a Mycroft. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, aún estaba dolido y ofendido por lo que había hecho, pero él quería hablar, aclarar las cosas, blanquearlas quizás. No entendía muy bien por qué quería hacerlo ahora a decir verdad, después de todo, ya no había vuelta atrás, Sherlock había muerto y prácticamente por su culpa.

Suspiró profundo, tomando con más fuerza su bastón y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre éste. Hacía unos diez minutos que estaba ahí, esperando, y ya se estaba incomodando. Aquel lugar era demasiado silencioso y Mycroft nunca era impuntual. Ya estaba a punto de ir a preguntar por él, cuando Anthea, la misteriosa secretaria del mayor, apareció a su lado sonriéndole por una fracción de segundo y volviendo su vista a su teléfono mientras comenzaba a hablarle:

— Ya puede entrar John.

Él asintió y sin decir nada caminó hasta la oficina de su anfitrión, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los lujosos sillones que decoraban aquel lugar, de piernas cruzadas y jugueteando con el mango de su paraguas negro. Cuando entró, le dedico una de sus insoportables medias sonrisas y le indicó que se sentara enfrente suyo, en otro de los sillones. Él obedeció, apoyando su bastón a un lado y mirando con interés las tazas de té ya servido y la tetera que se encontraban en una mesita entre ambos.

— Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, John.

El rubio lo miró— Es el juego de té que teníamos en Baker Street.

El mayor de los Holmes hizo una mueca con sus labios— Lo único que me dejó mi querido hermano— y luego hizo un ademán para que tomara una de las tazas.

Volvió a mirar las tazas, blancas y con la silueta de las Islas Británicas dibujadas, y suspiró. No podía hacerlo, no podía estar en contacto con nada con lo que él lo había estado o su voluntad colapsaría. No por nada se había mudado del 221B, no por nada intentaba evitar los lugares que había visitado con él y no por nada tenía dos trabajos. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más profundamente y clavó su mirada en el rostro del político, diciéndole lo obvio con ella. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente tomó él una taza y la acercó a sus labios, mirándolo de reojo. John se humedeció los labios y se revolvió en su asiento.

— ¿Qué quieres Mycroft?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Aclarar las cosas, John.

— Ya no hay nada que aclarar, Sherlock murió… y prácticamente por tu culpa.

— Era mi hermano, siempre intenté protegerlo, ¿por qué crees que estaría bien por, como dijiste, prácticamente haber causado su muerte?

El rubio chasqueó la lengua— No me sorprendería.

El mayor de los Holmes alzó una ceja— Si hay algo que siempre hice, fue proteger a mi hermano. Sólo cometí un error, un terrible error, y lo admito.

— Y justamente lo cometiste con el criminal más peligroso de Europa y probablemente el más psicópata del mundo.

— No…

— ¡No me digas que no exagere! ¡Vendiste a tu propio hermano a un psicópata!— ya no podía contenerse, necesitaba gritárselo desde hacía mucho tiempo y, a decir verdad, se estaba conteniendo para no pararse en ese mismo instante y partirle la cara de un golpe.

Mycroft Holmes alzó una ceja y apoyó su taza de té en la mesa, mirándolo fijamente y apretando los labios— Fue por el bien de la nación.

— ¡Tu hermano, mierda!— volvió a gritar, esta vez sin poder más y poniéndose de pie— ¿¡Pusiste a tu propia sangre por debajo de… de…!— bufó, apretando los puños y girándose para darle la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

— Jamás haría eso, John.

— Lo hiciste.

— No— se puso de pie, tomando el bastón que el ex-militar había dejado apoyado en el sillón, para luego acercársele y tocarle la pierna "mala" con él—. Entiendo que no puedas comprender lo que digo, pero en verdad, siempre lo protegí.

John hizo un movimiento brusco, en el cual tomó el bastón y se giró al mismo tiempo, para volver a quedar cara a cara—. Lo vendiste a James Moriarty y eso… no fue protegerlo, bajo ningún miramiento.

El más alto suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos— Creí que podríamos hablar, pero evidentemente no pasó el tiempo suficiente aún.

— Nunca habrá pasado el tiempo suficiente Mycroft— y dicho esto, salió de aquel lugar.

El político se quedó estático por unos segundos, sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente mirando al rubio caminar, pensando que su hermano no podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor para que fuese su único y mejor amigo.

.

Al salir de allí, John Watson se cruzó con el peli-gris inspector de Scotland Yard, Lestrade, que también se dirigía a hablar con Mycroft, con algunas carpetas de archivos bajo el brazo.

— ¡John!— lo saludó el mayor, con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás Greg?

— Con bastante trabajo— respondió el otro, levantando un poco aquellas carpetas—. Algunas cosas se han vuelto más difíciles desde que… bueno, quizás tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

El rubio sonrió de lado— Si, quizás.

— Tenemos que salir a tomar algo algún día, ambos perdimos un buen amigo, aunque me costaba admitirlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del médico se acentuó y esta vez fue verdadera— Cuando quieras Greg.

Y dicho esto, ambos siguieron sus respectivos caminos.

* * *

Se dirigía al despacho del mayor de los hermanos Holmes, en el segundo piso del Club Diógenes. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero si la primera que se encontraría con el político a solas: las anteriores había estado acompañada por Sherlock; y eso la ponía algo nerviosa. Acababa de volver de Francia y debía recibir las últimas instrucciones de su misión… Caminó por aquellos silenciosos pasillos, pensando en lo diferentes que esos dos hermanos, pero a la vez similares, hasta que chocó con alguien.

— Disculpe— dijo, mirándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa. Eran un hombre unos años mayor que ella, de cabello entrecano y vestía de traje. Lo había visto antes, en fotografías que Sherlock le había mostrado—. Inspector Lestrade, ¿verdad?

Él la miró, sonriendo de lado y asintiendo— Y usted debe de ser la señorita Harver; Mycroft la está esperando— dijo, señalando al final del pasillo. Le parecía extraño que él supiera quién era, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto y simplemente asintió, sin dejar de sonreír—. Que tenga un buen día— agregó por último, acomodándose la corbata y el saco.

Sonrió de lado, conteniéndose la risa y pensando si debería comentarle a su maestro sobre la nueva relación de su hermano. Pero descartó por completo aquella idea al llegar a la oficina de Mycroft y ver que, aunque éste le había dicho que pasara, aún tenía claros indicios de haber estado haciendo más que papeleo o tomar el té con el inspector.

— Bien— dijo el Holmes una vez hubo recuperado su coloración normal, dándole un celular y una carpeta—. Este será su nuevo teléfono, tiene cargados los números básicos que necesitará, puede agregarle los que quiera, pero no usarlo libremente; sólo lo usará para esta…— hizo una pausa, como buscando la palabra adecuada—, misión— terminó al fin, levantando apenas una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

— De acuerdo— tomó el móvil y lo revisó—, ¿y qué hay de la dirección del doctor? Sher-Sigerson dijo que usted me la darías.

Señaló la carpeta— Ahí está todo lo que necesita, pero una vez lo haya memorizado, quémala. Él no me perdonaría poner en peligro a su querido John.

— Ni a mi— dijo la abogada, dedicándole una sonrisa y levantándose—. Bien, supongo que nos veremos más seguido ahora, ¿no, señor Holmes?

— Mycroft, por favor… Y si, al menos una vez al mes— le devolvió la sonrisa y la mujer se dispuso a irse, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, agregó—. Ah, y por favor, sea discreta, no quiero que mi querido hermano se entere aún de mi… relación, con Gregory Lestrade.

Ya no pudo evitarlo, por lo que soltó una risita— No se preocupe, como toda buena mujer, sé guardar secretos— y dicho esto se marchó.

.

.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, en dónde cumplió a la perfección con las indicaciones que los dos hermanos le habían asignado. La verdad era que John Watson era un hombre de costumbres bastante sencillas, casi nunca se desviaba de su camino ni hacía citas imprevistas, por lo que era fácil seguirle la pista. Pero aún así, veía algo extraño en él, más allá del aura de nostalgia y tristeza que parecía seguirlo a todos lados. Veía un a hombre que necesitaba y buscaba distracciones, como si la vida común que estaba llevando no le gustara, como si necesitara una chispa de acción en ella que hiciera que sus días dejaran de ser monótonos. En esos momentos era en dónde comprendía el eje central de la relación que habían tenido el médico y el detective.

Pero había algo más, había alguien –o mejor dicho algunos– a quién no era para nada sencillo seguirle la pista: Sebastian Moran y lo quedaba de la organización criminal más grande de Inglaterra. Eran ellos a quienes debía mantener alejados a Watson, o mejor dicho a Watson alejados de ellos, e informar a los hermanos Holmes. En el tiempo que llevaba, no había visto ni una sola vez a Moran, probablemente porque éste, como bien había dicho Sherlock, le estuviera siguiendo la pista por todo el continente, mientras las arañitas más pequeñas deambulaban por Londres.

Ella los conocía, no estaba orgullosa de ello, pero un tiempo antes de que el nombre de Sherlock Holmes y James Moriarty fuera conocido por la prensa había requerido los "servicios" del criminal consultor. Necesitaba deshacerse de alguien y no había tenido mejor idea que pedirles ayuda. Finalmente no los había utilizado y había rechazado la oferta de unirse a su red, la cual había sido muy tentadora en un principio, pero su sentido de la justicia picó en su conciencia, haciendo que la rechazara. En ese momento jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría trabajando precisamente para el bando contrario, pero así eran las vueltas y las ironías de la vida…

.

Los meses pasaron e, informe tras informe –enviado a Sherlock, alias Sigerson–, reunión tras reunión –con Mycroft–, iba sintiendo como se interiorizaba más con aquel hombre al cual estaba vigilando. Ahora John Watson no era alguien más, ahora era un persona a la cual, estaba completamente segura, no dudaría en saltar a defender en ningún momento, incluso si su vida corriera peligro al hacerlo. Había prometido, por decirlo de alguna forma, no involucrar sus sentimientos en aquello, pero también le había advertido a Sherlock que ella era un mujer normal, como cualquier otra y que si pretendía a un iceberg, debía buscar a alguien más. El detective había aceptado y ahora ella era quién sufría las consecuencias: ahora le costaba permanecer a metros del doctor sin contener la necesidad de acercársele y decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor; ahora, cuando por pura casualidad sus mirabas se cruzaban en alguna calle transitada de la ciudad su corazón se aceleraba y, cuando permanecía horas en un mismo lugar, observándolo desde un edificio contiguo, sentía que de alguna u otra forma lo estaba acosando, haciendo que sus mejillas enrojecieran con tan sólo tener ese pensamiento.

Quizás debía también añadir esos pequeños detalles a sus informes o mencionarlo en sus reuniones, pero no lo hacía. Guardaba sus anotaciones más privadas, como el hecho de que había descubierto que en los días lluviosos la cojera psicosomática de John se hacía más evidente, o que todos los martes tomaba café en lugar de té y que de vez en vez se detenía a oler las el humo de cierta marca de cigarrillos, y muchas cosas más. Quizás alguna vez las necesitara, quizás, si llegaba el día en el cual sus caminos se cruzasen de verdad, ella podría pretender arrancarle una sonrisa con alguna de esas cosas... Y esa idea, debía admitirlo, la ponía de buen humor. Deseaba poder ver sonreír a ese rubio, que despertaba tales sentimientos en ella con tan solo verlo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno, acá termina esta especie de bonus, espero que les haya gustado~ ^^_

_El proximo será sí el cap 5 :)  
_

_Saludos!  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hola! Después de tanto tiempo acá volví con el cap 5! Al fin jaja Todo fue culpa de los exámenes, sépanlo ^^_**  
**

_Bueno, sin más que decir, el capitulo~ _

_**Advertencias: yaoi.**_

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la BBC y a Connan Doyle.**_**  
**_

* * *

**V**

Permanecieron varios minutos en completo silencio, los cuales les parecieron los más largos del mundo, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado de golpe. Aún seguían en aquella, en apariencia, extraña posición. John sobre Sherlock, sentado sobre su abdomen, con el rostro ajeno entre sus manos; el morocho, acostado casi totalmente sobre el piso, con una de sus manos jugueteando con los cabellos del otro y la otra sobre el hombro del rubio. Tenían las miradas fijas en los ojos del otro, como intentando comprobar que aquello era completamente real y que al fin volvían a estar juntos, como nunca debería haber dejado de ser.

Luego de al menos cinco minutos, el detective consultor cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro, bajando sus manos hasta el costado del cuerpo de John y haciendo un ademán para querer ponerse de pie o, al menos, sentarse. El médico sonrió de lado, soltando el rostro de su amigo y tragando saliva, al darse cuenta de cómo había quedado. Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas y, prácticamente de un salto, se puso de pie, para luego tenderle la mano al otro, ayudándolo a levantarse y desviando la vista del rostro del morocho. Sherlock aceptó aquella mano y se puso de pie, acomodándose el sobretodo y mirándolo fijamente, con su típica mirada analizadora.

— Tienes el teléfono de Nathaly contigo— dijo el menor de los hermanos Holmes, para romper el gélido silencio.

El ex-militar lo miró, algo extrañado— ¿Eh? Ah… Si— buscó en sus bolsillos, tratando de encontrar dicho aparato y sacándolo, para mostrárselo.

— Tienes que devolvérselo— dijo simplemente, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea—. Su seguridad podría estar en juego sin ese móvil.

John alzó una ceja— ¿Su seguridad?— se quedó con la boca abierta, como pretendiendo seguir hablando, pero la cerró al instante, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Suspiró profundo y comenzó a seguirlo—. Sherlock… Explícate.

El aludido no respondió, solo ingresó al hospital y comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente— Creí que no querías explicaciones, John.

— ¡Ahora sí las quiero!— gritó, acelerando el paso, para poder alcanzarlo— ¡Sherlock!

Y entonces el morocho se detuvo en seco, haciendo que su rubio ex-compañero de piso chocara contra su espalda. Giró la cabeza un poco y lo miró por sobre su hombro, para decir:

— Nathaly, la…— hizo una pausa—, contraté, para que te protegiera— y acto seguido retomó su rápido andar, para ocultar el casi imperceptible rubor que se había apoderado de sus pálidos pómulos.

John arqueó las cejas, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y haciendo una mueca con sus labios, muy típica de él.

— ¿Protegerme? ¿De quién se supone que me tenía que proteger? No, espera, más aún… ¿De quién exactamente nos protegiste fingiendo tu muerte? ¿De Moriarty? Él murió ese día, él en verdad murió— abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó rígido, como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima—…él sí murió, ¿verdad?

— Si, James Moriarty murió ese día… pero no su red, no su mano derecha. Aunque la Araña Madre haya caído, sus hijos siguen en pie, y su red sigue siendo resistente y pegajosa. De ellos debía protegerlos, de ellos tenía que protegerte Nathaly. Y ahora…— giró sobre sus talones y lo miró, sonriendo—…ahora sólo quedan unas pocas arañitas, las cuales caerán cuando caiga el hombre más peligroso de Inglaterra, la mano derecha de Jim, el coronel Sebastian Moran.

Y luego de decir esto, continuó bajando, sin volver a detenerse y sin volver a hablar. John, luego de salir de su ensimismamiento, lo siguió, también sin volver a detenerse y sin decir nada.

.

.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron hasta una especie de sala de espera que tenía el hospital en la planta baja. En ella, sentadas una al lado de la otra, completamente calladas, estaban las dos mujeres que John había dejado solas al salir corriendo hacia la azotea: Molly Hooper y Nathaly Harver. La castaña tenía sus muletas apoyadas en una silla a su lado, con la mirada fija en el suelo y aparentemente absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras que la pelirroja la miraba, a la vez que lanzaba pequeñas miradas en dirección a los dos hombres que se les estaban acercando. Cuando estaban a apenas unos metros de distancia, Nathaly levantó la mirada, pasando unos segundos por Sherlock y luego clavándola en John. Se veía algo triste a decir verdad y esto provocó en el rubio una sensación por demás extraña.

Era más que obvio que la quería, incluso podía llegar a decir que la amaba, aunque sonara extraño y hubiera pasado poco más de una semana desde que se conocieran, pero así era. La castaña había penetrado tanto en él como Sherlock lo había hecho cuando lo conoció. Lanzó un débil suspiro. Ella y él eran prácticamente iguales en ese sentido, se le hacía imposible imaginarse odiándolos, incluso sabiendo que ambos le habían mentido, que ambos lo habían defraudado.

Molly se puso de pie y se dirigió a Sherlock, observando su rostro, con cierto aire de preocupación en sus ojos. Obviamente estaba mirando el incipiente moretón causado por el puño de John. La médica levantó una mano y la acercó a la mejilla del detective, pero éste la detuvo, haciendo una mueca con sus labios y diciendo:

— Está bien Molly, no es nada.

— P-Pero…— comenzó la pelirroja, pero él clavó sus penetrantes ojos claros en los de ella y entonces no continuó hablando, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos de él, para luego mirar al ex-militar y dedicarle una pequeñísima sonrisa.

El rubio la miró por apenas una fracción de segundo y luego dirigió sus ojos pardos hacia la abogada, que seguía sentada, con sus ojos verdes clavados en él, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra y con los labios bastante apretados. Levantó su mano, en la cual tenía su teléfono celular y se lo mostró. No se dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron, como si con aquella mirada estuvieran teniendo la conversación más normal del mundo. La mujer se levantó, apoyándose en una de sus muletas y se le acercó, para tomar el móvil y luego sonreír de lado. Un silencio casi sepulcral los rodeó entonces. John sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba y que alguien estaba presionando su garganta para que le fuera difícil no sólo respirar, sino también tragar saliva.

Por suerte para todos, Sherlock fue quién rompió aquel silencio, aclarándose la garganta mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su sobretodo.

— Nathaly, Molly, necesito hablar con ustedes… bueno, contigo también John. Ahora tenemos que hablar los cuatro, tenemos que acomodar los hilos de este telar, para poder derrotar a la red de Moriarty.

El rubio médico desvió entonces su mirada, para posarla sobre su ex compañero de piso, mirándolo de forma extraña, levantando una ceja.

— Estás muy metafórico Sherlock.

El detective sonrió de lado y movió ligeramente la cabeza, como quitándole importancia al asunto y luego dijo— Vamos al laboratorio, tengo algunas cosas ahí.

Y allí fue a donde se dirigieron. John se preguntaba a qué cosas se refería Sherlock, pero cuando entraron en aquel lugar que en otros tiempos se había vuelto familiar para él, lo comprendió. Gregory Lestrade estaba sentado en una de las sillas, cerca de un microscopio, con cara de resignación, como si estuviera esperando en esa misma posición desde hacía mucho tiempo. En cuanto los vio entrar, el detective inspector lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie, pero al ver a Watson entrar, abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó sus brazos, diciendo:

— ¡John! ¡Al fin!

— ¿¡Acaso yo era el único que no lo sabía!?— fue lo único que el aludido pudo mascullar, mirando primero al peli-gris y luego a Sherlock.

— Yo me enteré hace cosa de una semana, John, descuida— dijo en forma de respuesta el policía de Scotland Yard, acercándosele y palmeándole el hombro.

— Si, y de una forma no muy… agradable— agregó Sherlock, entre dientes, dirigiéndose a la mesada con los instrumentos, para luego comenzar a revolver entre pequeños frasquitos.

John arqueó las cejas, mirando a Lestrade, el cual tragó saliva nerviosamente y lanzó una risita algo culpable, sin volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Sherlock?— preguntó entonces Molly, haciendo como si los comentarios anteriores no hubieran existido y colocándose al lado del detective consultor, para ver lo que hacía.

— Datos, Molly, datos… Traídos por Lestrade— respondió el morocho, concentrándose en lo que ahora estaba viendo por el microscopio—. Bien, con esto podemos saberlo con seguridad…

— ¿Saber qué?— preguntó en un susurro –aunque perfectamente audible– Nathaly, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, menos Sherlock, ya que no había abierto la boca desde que los dos hombres bajaran de la azotea.

— Moran. Él no solo provocó tu accidente, mató a quién intentó matarte y se esconde en una casa bastante antigua en…— hizo una pausa, apartándose del microscopio y tomando su celular, para comenzar a buscar en él. Al cabo de unos minutos, terminó la frase— Camberwell.

— ¿Camberwell?— preguntó atónito el detective inspector— Como si hubiera sólo una casa antigua ahí.

Sherlock ignoró completamente aquel comentario y continuó con su línea de pensamiento— Él quiere hacerme caer, así como intentó hacerlo Moriarty y para eso necesitará algo muy importante, algo que no puede obtener.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó John.

— Información. Y ahora, ustedes cuatro y mi hermano son las personas que poseen esa información, y él lo sabe, por lo tanto… están en peligro.

— ¿Acaso no lo estamos desde hace dos años?— volvió a decir en un susurro perfectamente audible Nathaly. Sherlock la miró fijamente, por lo que ella volvió a hablar, elevando un poco la voz—. Moran está tratando de matarte desde que mataste a Moriarty, y pensaba atraparte a través de John, por eso me contraste, y Molly sabe de tu plan justo desde el momento en que comenzó… ¿acaso no estábamos en peligro desde entonces?

El detective consultor lanzó un pequeño bufido, como de desaprobación, pero aún así cuando habló no pareció enojado, al contrario— Pero antes no sabía dónde encontrarlos, ahora sí.

La abogada lanzó un suspiro, rodando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos— ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos… Holmes?— preguntó, con cierto tono de despecho en su voz.

El aludido alzó una ceja, mirándola algo extrañado, pero luego posó su mirada fijamente en John— Lo que yo les diga. Hay que engañar a Moran.

— Como si eso fuera tan fácil— soltó entonces la abogada, como divertida—. Te deseo suerte en eso— agregó luego, comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Nathaly?— esta vez fue John quién la miró alzando una ceja, completamente extrañado. Al escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas en un tono bastante cruel a su entender, había sentido una especie de opresión en el pecho.

— Lo siento John, en verdad lo siento… Pero ya no trabajo para Holmes y… ya no puedo hacer nada.

— ¿Quién dijo que ya no trabajabas para mí?

— Yo misma.

— ¿Por qué?— esta vez fue John quién preguntó. Estaba en verdad sorprendido por el tono de voz que había empezado a usar la chica.

— Porque me contrataron para algo en específico y, por más que me duela, ahora debo alejarme, porque Sherlock Holmes puede hacerlo mejor que yo… y eso, John, es tan cierto como que el Sol se asoma por el horizonte cada día— luego de decir esto la castaña continuó su caminar, dispuesta a salir del laboratorio. Abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir por ella, agregó—. John, sabes lo que siento, eso es completamente cierto… recuérdalo— y luego simplemente se marchó.

Sherlock entonces suspiró profundamente, y luego miró a Molly— Acompáñala a su casa.

John miró al detective consultor y luego a la médica, había algo de preocupación en aquella frase, verdadera preocupación. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las cuales había visto a su antiguo compañero de piso preocupado por algo o alguien y eso, debía admitirlo, lo ponía verdaderamente incómodo. Por Nathaly, por él, por él mismo, por todos… ¿Moran era tan peligroso como lo había sido Moriarty? Si así era, no sólo necesitaban una forma de engañarlo, necesitaban una muy buena forma de engañarlo y eso, en su opinión, requeriría de toda la ayuda posible.

— Sherlock, Nathaly no…

— Nathaly hará lo que quiera hacer John— dijo el morocho en forma de respuesta, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase—. La pregunta es… ¿qué harás tu?

Y entonces clavó sus cristalinos ojos en los suyos. Esa mirada analítica y calculadora, penetrante y filosa como el más filoso de los cuchillos… La había extrañado, si era sincero consigo mismo, pero ahora que volvía a estar fija en él no pensaba lo mismo. Lo miró como siempre solía hacerlo, pero era más que obvio que algo había cambiado. No solo ellos ya no eran los mismos que hacía dos años, sino que tampoco lo eran sus sentimientos; el reencuentro de hacía unos minutos lo había demostrado. Ahora en aquellas miradas no solo había interrogantes _intelectuales_, sino también sentimentales. Y eran precisamente estos últimos los que carcomían su mente.

.

.

Se despidió de Molly en la puerta de su casa. Suspiró profundamente una vez se encontró sola, apoyándose en la puerta y mirando fijamente la pistola que aún se encontraba sobre su mesa, con una bala menos, exactamente como la había visto John horas antes. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Ahora Sherlock había regresado; si había tenido una mínima oportunidad para ser correspondida por John, acababa de desmoronarse. Se acercó a la mesa, tomando el arma y luego sacó su teléfono, para teclear un mensaje en él. Ya era de noche, pero no le importaba, Londres era una ciudad grande y no muchos le prestaban atención a los ruidos de la noche, especialmente si eran disparos en las partes más bajas y lúgubres de la ciudad.

— "Tengo que verte. En media hora en el puerto. NH" — apenas un minuto después, recibió la respuesta que quería.

— "Ahí estaré. SM".

La mujer sonrió de lado, tomó uno de sus abrigos oscuros, guardó todo lo necesario en sus bolsillos y salió de su casa, dispuesta a acabar de una vez por todas con aquello.

.

Media hora después, tal y como habían acordado, Sebastian Moran se encontraba en un punto específico del puerto, el punto que habían usado hacía unos tres años para encontrarse por primera vez con la castaña y repetidas veces después. Sabía perfectamente que con su mensaje se refería a aquel punto en particular, después de todo, había descubierto que Nathaly, por más que ella lo negara, era una mujer de costumbres.

Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en un poste de luz, cuyo foco emitía un débil haz amarillento que apenas lo iluminaba. Aún así, cuando vio a la castaña acercarse lentamente, supo que ella lo había distinguido de inmediato, ya que se dirigía con paso firme hacia él. Sonrió de lado y lanzó el ya consumido cigarrillo que había estado fumando, pisándolo y apagándolo rápidamente, esperando a que la mujer llegara a su encuentro.

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos— dijo, con cierto aire de suficiencia y burla en su voz, a lo que ella respondió con una mueca de sus labios. Cualquiera podría decir que aquella mueca significaba asco, pero él sabía que no era así, más bien significaba enojo.

Nathaly no respondió, simplemente hizo un movimiento y sacó de su abrigo un arma, la misma con la cual lo había apuntado horas antes. Él lanzó un pequeño suspiro de risa y la miró, pero en sus ojos se veía determinación acompañada de odio. Ella permaneció callada, apuntándole directamente al corazón, por lo que él simplemente negó con la cabeza y se le acercó lo suficiente como para que la punta del cañón quedara apoyada sobre su ropa. Sacó su propia arma, la apuntó de igual manera y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Ahora veo que sí quieres dispararme. Dime, ¿qué ha cambiado en estas horas?

— No ha cambiado nada, recuerda que soy algo caprichosa… Seb.

— Veamos cuanto te dura el capricho…— apretó un poco más su arma contra ella, clavando sus profundos ojos en los verdes de la abogada y susurrándole—. Has cometido un grave error al venir con intensiones de matarme, querida.

— No he cometido ningún error, al contrario, te haré desaparecer, ya verás.

El francotirador rodó los ojos y la miró, ahora divertido— ¿Qué bicho le picó a Holmes? Mandar a su _empleada_ al matadero así como así no parece ser muy propio de él.

— Nadie me mandó a venir y… Holmes y yo ya no tenemos ninguna vinculación.

— ¿Ah sí?— el morocho sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más a ella—. Estás mintiendo, estás aquí porque eres igual a Holmes, ambos viven y suspiran por la misma persona, y esa persona es el vinculo que tienen.

— Deja de decir idioteces, Moran.

— ¿Ves? Estas nerviosa… John Watson es tu vinculación con Sherlock Holmes y estás aquí por él, por ellos…

— ¡Cállate!— gruñó ella, arqueando las cejas y apretando los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él no respondió, sólo lanzó una risita algo maléfica, para luego, con un rápido movimiento de sus pies y manos, girarla y quedar en completa ventaja. La castaña lanzó un alarido de dolor que retumbó en aquel lugar alejado y vació, a causa de un golpe que había propinado el morocho en su pie herido, mientras que, además, había dejado caer su arma. Ahora el frío cañón de la pistola de Sebastian Moran estaba justo a la mitad de la columna vertebral de la abogada. Ella sólo pudo lanzar un bufido y morderse un poco el labio, intentando zafarse, pero obviamente el otro no se lo permitió. El francotirador se le acercó al oído y le susurró, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa:

— Gracias por haber venido conmigo, Harver… ahora todo me será más fácil… ahora tu queridísimo doctor sufrirá, y por tu culpa.

Y entonces, tras varios forcejeos y gruñidos por parte de Nathaly, la mano derecha de James Moriarty la cargó sobre su espalda y la llevó al vehículo que los alejaría de allí.

.

.

John llegó a su apartamento con la cabeza verdaderamente embotada, no podía creer que todos esos acontecimientos se hubieran agolpado en su vida en tan poco tiempo. Se sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón y jugado al ajedrez por un día entero, al mismo tiempo. En su mente aún retumbaban las últimas palabras de Nathaly y las posteriores de Sherlock y ahora se encontraba verdaderamente confundido. No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, cómo actuar. Solo quería dormir, descansar; deseaba que todo aquello se esfumara de un momento a otro.

Se sentó en la cama, ya con la ropa de noche puesta y se refregó los ojos. Un torbellino de emociones encontradas lo estaba invadiendo en ese momento. Sherlock estaba vivo, ¡por dios, vivo! Y Nathaly… ¡ella lo sabía, lo supo todo el tiempo! En cuanto había vuelto a ver la figura del detective, no había podido resistirse, fue como si su alma hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo, como si su mundo comenzara a girar de nuevo. Amor y odio se agolparon en las puertas de su corazón con fuerza y salieron al mismo tiempo, causando su bipolar reacción. Y por si eso fuera poco, como si fuera suficiente la carga que tenía al tener aquellos sentimientos encontrados para con Sherlock, estaba Nathaly.

La abogada había llegado a su vida de forma totalmente accidental, aunque ahora sabía que tarde o temprano se hubieran conocido. Y desde ese encuentro, él había sentido que ella era especial, que no era como las demás, que tenía un "algo" que le había atraído al instante. Quizás fuera ese aura de misterio que aún la rodeaba o quizás era que era virtualmente igual a Sherlock.

Y ahí era cuando sus sentimientos lo golpeaban con más fuerza. Los quería a ambos, había aprendido a hacerlo, no le importaba que ambos le hubieran mentido, que lo hubieran engañado, no le importaba en absoluto, simplemente no podía no quererlos. Y por su maldita personalidad justa y leal, no podía abandonarlos, a ninguno de los dos, no se iba a permitir dejarlos. Conocía a Sherlock desde hacía mucho tiempo, él ya estaba en su alma, en su mente, en su corazón, lo había invadido hasta la matriz de sus huesos. Y Nathaly, aunque sólo hacía una semana que la conocía, lo había cautivado completamente, metiéndose en su mente y su corazón más que de inmediato, al instante, con la primera sonrisa.

Suspiró tan profundamente que creyó que sus pulmones saltarían de su pecho y se recostó en la cama. Debía intentar calmar su mente y conciliar el sueño. Mucha gente se batía al mismo duelo que él estaba teniendo: amaba a dos personas, dos personas completamente diferentes y tarde o temprano debería elegir. Se acurrucó en las sabanas, pensando que lo mejor ahora sería hacer caso a Sherlock y continuar con el plan, para atrapar a Moran y hacer caer la red de Moriarty de una vez por todas. Sí, eso era lo más importante, no sus malditos problemas sentimentales. Eso no era de vida o muerte.

.

.

Se había tomado la tarde en el trabajo. Sherlock le había mandado un mensaje por la mañana diciéndole que tenían que encontrarse y, como siempre, él no había podido negarse. Lo necesitaba, y ahora más que nunca, por lo que habían hablado el día anterior. Todavía no podía creerse del todo la extraña historia de cómo se había salvado de aquella fatal caída desde la azotea de St Bart's. Molly lo había ayudado desde un principio, por supuesto. La buena de Molly, ¿quién más podría ayudarlo a fingir su muerte que una médica forense completamente leal hacia él? La pelota de goma en la axila, el camión de basura, la bolsa de sangre escondida en su sobretodo, el equipo médico perfectamente preparado para todo, los vagabundos actuando para distraer a todo el mundo –y especialmente a él–, el falso certificado de defunción –ahí había intervenido un poco la burocrática mano de Mycroft– y por último, el recomendarle a alguien de perfecta confianza para ser sus ojos en Londres. Molly era amiga de Nathaly desde la adolescencia y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz… Todo le parecía como una vieja historia de misterio, como una de esas populares series de suspenso que tanto estaba habituado a ver por televisión. El héroe fingiendo su propia muerte para salvar a los demás, la chica que sabía de su plan pero que lo había guardado en secreto para protegerlo, y luego el regreso, dos años después, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y él estaba ahí, en medio de todo eso, sintiéndose extraño, terriblemente preocupado y habiendo sufrido, pero aún así recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos y dispuesto a volver a las andanzas para deshacer el terrible plan del… _villano_. Rió para sus adentros al pensar en aquello, mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la estación de Kings Cross, el villano era nada más y nada menos que la mano derecha de la persona más retorcida y psicópata que había conocido jamás. La palabra villano le quedaba corta, por supuesto, porque aquello era la vida real, no un cuento; Sebastian Moran, el francotirador más buscado de Inglaterra era un verdadero criminal y debían encontrarlo y encarcelarlo. Y para eso necesitaban una buena estrategia, la cual iban a idear –o mejor dicho, él iba a escuchar, porque de seguro Sherlock ya la tenía más que pensada– en la vieja y concurrida estación de trenes. Al principio le había parecido un lugar extraño para encontrarse, pero luego pensó que era en efecto el lugar perfecto, ya que entre la multitud, ellos pasarían desapercibidos.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se dedicó a caminar por los pasillos de la estación, esperando vislumbrar en algún momento la silueta esbelta y alta de Sherlock, pero luego de caminar por cerca de media hora, pensó que quizás debería haber especificado un poco más el lugar de encuentro. Tan sumido estaba en su propia mente, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un encorvado vagabundo que vendía libros.

— Disculpe— dijo automáticamente, deteniéndose un momento, haciendo un ademán para agacharse y ayudar al anciano a recoger un libro que se le había caído.

Pero éste se le adelantó y tomó el libro antes que él. Estaba a punto de continuar su marcha, cuando una voz terriblemente familiar le habló— Descuide, Doctor Watson.

Entonces se giró automáticamente y se vio observando los ojos del anciano. Ojos tan cristalinos y calculadores que sólo podían pertenecer a una persona en el mundo: Sherlock Holmes. El encorvado hombre le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar. Por supuesto, era él, quién más. Había sido un tonto al creer que Sherlock aparecería de la nada, luego de que le dijera que Moran no estaba solo y que la red de Moriarty tenía "arañitas" por todos lados. Sin decir nada, esperó unos momentos hasta que su amigo se alejara de él un poco y luego comenzó a seguirlo por entre la gente.

Cuando estuvieron en un recoveco lo suficientemente apartado y oscuro, el viejo vagabundo se enderezó y se quitó el sombrero que llevaba puesto, dejando ver la gran estatura y los familiares risos oscuros del detective consultor. John le sonrió de lado y el otro le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Debí haberme imaginado que te disfrazarías… Pero nunca creí que pudieras parecer viejo, sucio y encorvado— dijo, con cierto tono de gracia en su voz.

— ¿Qué acaso no conocías mis extraordinarias facultades de actuación, John?— preguntó de forma evidentemente retórica Sherlock, con una voz llena de soberbia y orgullo.

El rubio inclinó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo acusadoramente— No es lo que más recuerdo de ti, a decir verdad.

El detective hizo una mueca con sus labios— Necesitaba asegurarme de que nadie nos viera— hizo una pausa y cambió de tema— ¿Has intentado comunicarte con Nathaly?

— No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque no responde a los mensajes de Mycroft, ella conoce a Moran, sabe algunos de sus movimientos, nos ayudaría.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste ayer?

— Porque no hubiera escuchado. Antes de que Molly me la presentara me aclaró que ella podía ser un poco… caprichosa, de vez en cuando.

— Ya veo por qué te cayó bien, entonces— dijo entre dientes John, a lo que Sherlock bufó, pero aún así el médico continuó hablando con normalidad—. Pero no nos encontramos para hablar de ella, ¿o sí?

— No, no realmente— el menor de los Holmes clavó sus ojos en los pardos del otro, como tratando de dilucidar algo—. Mi plan es hacer que Moran se entere de que he vuelto a Baker Street.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?— preguntó casi gritando.

— Ya tengo todo preparado— continuó hablando, ignorando completamente las preguntas de John—. Hablé con la Señora Hudson esta mañana y Mycroft arregló las cosas para que podamos tener acceso a un apartamento en el edificio del frente. Si tan sólo Nathaly respondiera… podría hacer que Moran se enterase ahora mismo y mañana por la mañana lo tendríamos vigilando con uno de sus rifles la sala de estar del 221B.

John no podía creer lo que oía, en verdad lo tenía todo planeado. Pero si ese era el caso… no entendía por qué había permanecido escondido por dos años. Se había estado guardando esa pregunta desde antes de tener el arrebato de furia en la azotea y golpearle, luego aquella duda se había esfumado por unos instantes y cuando le había contado la historia de cómo se había salvado, simplemente algo lo detuvo de preguntar. Apretó los puños con fuerza, ya no podía resistirse, era el momento:

— ¿Por qué dos años, Sherlock?

— ¿Qué?— la pregunta había tomado desprevenido al detective, cosa que John creyó casi imposible.

— ¿Por qué esperaste dos años? Si lo tenías todo preparado, todo planeado…— no entendía demasiado el por qué, pero un extraño sentimiento lo estaba invadiendo y eso le provocaba cierta opresión en el pecho—. Dos años creyendo que estabas muerto y tú caminando felizmente por Europa y Asia. Dos años… llorándote, yendo a visitar una tumba vacía y tu… tu…— se estaba poniendo realmente mal, el dolor volvía a invadirlo, la ira… la tristeza— ¿Acaso no confiabas en mi?

— John…— Sherlock no podía creer lo que oía, estaba algo confundido también. A decir verdad, no había habido razón real para haber esperado tanto, porque técnicamente hablando, podría haber regresado hacía bastante tiempo, un año antes quizás, pero simplemente no había podido, algo lo había detenido—. Ya te lo dije… No podía.

— No… ¡Esa no es razón suficiente, Sherlock!— estaba demasiado confundido, había comenzado a gritar sin razón aparente.

— Cálmate…— el detective se le acercó y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, en un claro gesto para calmarlo, pero la mirada de John decía claramente que no necesitaba calmarse, necesita respuestas. Lamentablemente, las respuestas que buscaba no las obtendría, porque ni siquiera él mismo las sabía—. No lo sé…— admitió al fin, en un susurro—… Sentimientos— terminó al fin, agachando la cabeza.

El ex-militar lo miró completamente extrañado. La mirada de Sherlock parecía completamente sincera y eso hizo que se calmara, a la vez que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Si Sherlock estaba tratando de decir que no había podido regresar antes por lo que sentía, o si estaba tratando de decir que no podía responder porque se trataba de sentimientos, de alguna forma estaba bien; por alguna extraña razón estaba bien. Sabía a la perfección la opinión que su amigo tenía respecto a los sentimientos, y el saber que de alguna forma u otra había sido dominado por ellos lo calmaba, le decía que él no era el único que había estado sufriendo, que había estado confundido y sin saber que hacer todo ese tiempo.

— Los sentimientos son buenos Sherlock, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?

— Los sentimientos lastiman… y te hacen débil, vulnerable.

— Pero son buenos…

El detective no respondió, de hecho, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, simplemente se quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos y largos minutos, fijamente a los ojos. John sintió como si con eso solo bastara, como si con aquella mirada, por primera vez desde que se conocían, pudiera ver todo lo que Sherlock estaba pensando. No necesitaba más. El frió y calculador ser que era se había desvanecido en ese momento, mostrando una fachada de fragilidad e indecisión que jamás creyó poder llegar a ver en él. Lentamente, hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más y levantó una mano, para poder acariciarle el rostro; en verdad parecía un ser vulnerable con esa mirada que le estaba dedicando… y él tenía la atroz necesidad de brindarle protección. Lentamente, fue acercando sus rostros, hasta que quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia. Y entonces fue Sherlock quien avanzó, haciendo desaparecer esa poca distancia que separaba sus labios, uniéndolos en un suave beso. Completamente diferente al anterior, esta vez era un beso dulce y lleno de cariño, sin aquella necesidad que los había invadido el día anterior, esta vez sólo lleno de sentimientos tranquilos y apacibles. Nada más, nada menos, solo sus labios unidos y sus cuerpos pegados en un abrazo que no era más que un simple roce de sus brazos con el cuerpo ajeno.

.

.

Aquel sonido retumbó por toda la habitación, acompañado por una especie de gruñido. Hacía más de doce horas que lo único que salía de su garganta eran esos gruñidos, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no había vuelto a gritar, solo gruñía. Él volvió a levantar su mano en el aire, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pegado en el rostro a palma abierta, y volvió a hacerlo. Una vez más, aquel sonido inundó el lugar en dónde estaban, y de lo profundo de su garganta surgió un nuevo gruñido. Con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él con furia asesina; él sonrió y la tomó del mentón, acercándosele para poder susurrarle:

— ¿No crees que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente?— como esperaba, ella no respondió, sólo arrugó un poco la nariz. Él lanzó una carcajada y, sin soltarla, continuó hablando— Tu querido doctor ni siquiera notó tu ausencia. Casi un día, y nada… Creo que es obvio a quién eligió él; la pregunta es, ¿a quién elegirás tu?— nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, no esperaba tenerla, pero le divertía –y bastante– ver las expresiones de la mujer— Ya sabes, puedes decirme lo que necesito y venir conmigo, Holmes y Watson se convertirán en sólo un recuerdo… y nosotros podremos continuar manteniendo la gran red de Jim Moriarty por todo Europa... ¡No, por el mundo!

Y entonces volvió a lanzar una carcajada y la soltó, comenzando a caminar, alejándose de ella. Pero esta vez, la castaña no gruñó, sino que también rió, estridentemente, y dijo, con la voz ronca:

— Te has vuelto completamente loco Moran… Creía que lo estabas, no tanto como Jim, pero parece que me había equivocado… ¿O acaso su muerte fue lo que te volvió loco?— y entonces sus ahora resquebrajados labios se torcieron en una sonrisa con notables tintes maléficos.

El morocho la miró por sobre su hombro por unos segundos y luego continuó caminando, mostrándole su teléfono celular y diciendo:

— No estoy loco, solo hago mi trabajo como tú haces el tuyo… Y ahora, ¿te parece que llame a tu querido doctor? ¿O quizás deba esperar a que él llame?

La abogada volvió a gruñir, forcejeando con las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a aquella silla. Le dolía terriblemente el pie y sus muñecas se habían lastimado bastante, sabía que era inútil seguir forcejeando, ya que por más que lo hiciera no podría escapar, pero aún así no se rendiría, eso no estaba en sus planes.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas. Ahora ya no estaban en aquel oscuro y apartado rincón de King Cross, sino que se encontraban en la casa –o mejor dicho mansión– de Mycroft. John aún no entendía bien como era que el mayor de los Holmes vivía en semejante mansión mientras que Sherlock tenía que compartir gastos en un pequeño piso del centro. Entendía que el político hubiera ganado más que su hermano menor gracias a su trabajo en el gobierno, pero aún así le parecía sumamente extraño. Sea como fuere, aquella no era la principal preocupación del médico en ese momento: aún no habían podido contactar con Nathaly, y no sólo eso, había desaparecido, ni siquiera Molly sabía dónde estaba.

Mycroft estaba haciendo llamadas, al igual que Sherlock, pero ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo éxito. John, por su parte, caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar lujosa y sobriamente amueblada mientras era observado por Lestrade, que al parecer últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la casa del Holmes que en la suya. El DI suspiró profundamente, echando un nuevo vistazo al reloj de pared de la sala y luego dijo:

— John cálmate, Sherlock y Mycroft la encontrarán.

— ¿No puedes poner a los Scotland Yard a buscarla aún?— preguntó el rubio, ignorando el comentario del otro.

Gregory volvió a suspirar y respondió, refregándose un poco los ojos— Aún no han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Molly la vio por última vez, y además, ella misma dijo que ya no quería tener relación con Sherlock y que iba a alejarse de ti. Son dos buenas razones para que alguien se aleje.

— ¡Ella no se alejó, Greg! Algo le ocurrió, estoy seguro, ¡de lo contrario respondería las llamadas!

— Lo sé John, lo sé; pero eso no me sirve para iniciar una búsqueda.

Esta vez fue el médico ex-militar quién suspiró profundamente, para luego dejarse caer en uno de los sillones. En ese momento, Sherlock entró en la habitación, con el seño fruncido, y miró a ambos hombres.

— Sigue sin responder, mis vagabundos no tienen pistas y Mycroft y los suyos tampoco.

— Sherlock… ¿Crees que Moran…?

— No lo creo John, estoy seguro de que Moran tiene algo que ver; él es el único que puede hacer desaparecer a alguien de la faz de la tierra en una noche.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no vamos por él?— preguntó más alterado el rubio.

— Porque no sé en dónde está— respondió con una tranquilidad desesperante el detective consultor—. Envié a algunos de los vagabundos a vigilar la casa en dónde se estaba escondiendo, pero no ha habido movimiento desde ayer por la noche, está deshabitada.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente. Lestrade, ¿no encontraron nada más en el lugar donde murió el norteamericano?

— Claro que no Sherlock, te envié todo a ti.

El hombre de cabello negro suspiró y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. John lo había visto hacer eso muchas veces y sabía que no debían molestarlo ya que se encontraba analizando cada una de las pistas e indicios para tratar de llegar a un conclusión. Justo en ese momento, Mycroft entró en la habitación, y a decir verdad, no tenía muy buena cara.

— Sus compañeros de trabajo la vieron salir ayer por la tarde, justo antes de que se encontrara contigo John, y no volvieron a tener noticias de ella. Además de eso, no tengo nada.

— ¿Y Molly?

— Ella ya nos dijo todo lo que sabe, también está preocupada, pero no puede hacer más nada— respondió el diplomático, caminado lentamente hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones, junto a Lestrade—. Solo podemos esperar… o que Sherlock encuentre alguna de esas conexiones que sólo él suele encontrar.

John vio como Gregory Lestrade miraba algo extrañado al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado, para luego posar su mirada en Sherlock, que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos— Creí que tus facultades deductivas era mayores a las de tu hermano, Mycroft.

Aquello sorprendió un poco al médico, el cual miró a la pareja arqueando las cejas. Aún no podía creer cómo el estirado y misterioso hermano de Sherlock había terminado saliendo con el leal inspector de Scotland Yard, pero no podía decir nada al respecto, después de todo, él mismo estaba en una situación sentimental completamente extraña. Pero además de eso, las palabras del peli-gris le habían sorprendido un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres Greg?— se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera tan informal luego de que comenzaran a salir juntos por la noche a tomar tragos. Lestrade estaba convencido de que ese forma John podía llegar a despejar su mente de la muerte de Sherlock. Había funcionado sólo las veces en las cuales se levantaba al día siguiente con una resaca monumental y casi sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido por la noche.

— Las facultades de mi hermano son en realidad de toda la familia, solo que él las aplicó para ser detective— dijo en forma de respuesta Mycroft, impidiendo que fuera Lestrade el que respondiera.

— Y tu político— soltó John entonces—. Ahora no se cual de ustedes hizo la elección incorrecta al elegir profesión.

El mayor de los Holmes no respondió, solo sonrió de lado, clavando la mirada en el rubio, el cual volvió a mirar a su amigo, que seguía en su _Palacio Mental,_ como él lo llamaba.

Permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio, el cual se había tornado bastante incómodo, hasta que una melodía comenzó a sonar. John buscó entre sus bolsillos: era su celular y estaba recibiendo una llamada. Al ver de quién era el número que lo estaba llamando, el hombre abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso de pie de un salto. En ese momento, todos, incluido Sherlock, lo miraron expectantes.

— Es Nathaly.

— ¿Qué esperas?— preguntó Lestrade, poniéndose de pie también. Si algo podía ayudar a mejorar las cosas –o en el peor de los casos, agilizarlas– era una llamada telefónica.

John apretó el botón para poder atender la llamada y se llevó el móvil a la oreja— ¿Nathaly?

— Oh, pero si es el bueno del Doctor Watson…— dijo una voz grave al otro lado, que hizo que John se quedara helado—. Es bueno oír su voz, doctor.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Nathaly?— en ese momento Sherlock se le acercó con una mirada interrogadora.

— No te atrevas a poner el teléfono en altavoz John… Ni a decirle a tu querido detective lo que hablaremos, por algo estoy llamándote a ti y no a él. Quiero hablar contigo, solo contigo John Watson, ¿entiendes?

— Si, ahora dime quién rayos eres y dónde está Nathaly.

— Oh, la joven Harver está aquí conmigo, sana y salva… Bueno, no muy sana a decir verdad, ya que se resistió un poco. Pero descuida, ella estará viva… hasta que tu digas lo contrario.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sencillo John, tú tienes la elección— se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea—. Yo tengo algo que tú quieres, y tú tienes algo que yo quiero. Entrega a Holmes y liberaré a Harver. Ven a buscarla por la fuerza, protege a ese maldito detective, ayúdale a capturarme, y Nathaly morirá.

En ese momento John sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Moran estaba dándole a elegir entre su mejor amigo y Nathaly; entre Sherlock y la mujer que quería. Su corazón se aceleró a sobremanera, mientras sentía como si su cerebro se estuviera golpeando contra las paredes de su cráneo, haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad. Al otro lado de la línea solo se sentía silencio, y los tres hombres que estaban a su lado en la habitación lo miraban completamente extrañados, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Entonces, Sebastian Moran volvió a hablar.

— Y para que no desconfíes de mi, para que sepas que ella está viva aún, escúchala.

Entonces se sintió un gruñido, seguido una voz perfectamente reconocible que jadeaba su nombre entre dientes.

— ¡Nathaly!— no pudo evitar gritar, evidentemente había estado torturándola o algo parecido.

Al otro lado de la línea, escuchó la ahora ronca voz de la abogada— No le hagas caso John. Olvida lo que te dijo. Y dile a Sherlock que lo destruya de una vez por todas.

Luego se sintió un golpe, evidentemente a Moran lo le había agradado lo que la chica había dicho. Segundos después, el hombre fue quién habló, justo antes de colgar:

— Ya sabes Watson, tú eliges. La abogada o el detective.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, John bajó el teléfono de su oreja y miró a los presentes sin decir nada. Se sentía verdaderamente mal, como embotado. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Era imposible que pudiera elegir, ahora sabía con seguridad que le era imposible. Se sintió aún peor de cómo se había sentido la noche anterior, cuando había pensado que tenía tiempo, que sus sentimientos no eran cosa de vida o muerte. Y ahora resultaba que sí lo eran, si elegía a uno, el otro moriría y no podía permitirlo. Escuchó la voz de Sherlock que le preguntaba qué era lo que Moran le había dicho, pero la escuchó distante. Su mente y su corazón se estaban batiendo a duelo, casi literalmente. No podía elegir, amaba a Sherlock –ahora lo sabía a la perfección–, pero también a Nathaly –o al menos así se sentía–; no podía elegir la seguridad de uno por sobre la vida del otro, simplemente no podía.

Miró a Sherlock a los ojos con tristeza, Moran había dicho que si le decía lo que estaba pasando Nathaly moriría, pero era la única forma de salvarlos a ambos. Sherlock sabría qué hacer, él encontraría la forma, estaba seguro, solo le quedaba confiar. Confiar en la inteligencia de Sherlock, en la fortaleza de Nathaly y en sí mismo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado ^^ y espero no tardar tanto con el cap 6 jeje :)_

_Ya saben, los reviw me hacen feliz! ^^_

_Saludos~! :)_


End file.
